Hufflepuff's Metamorphagi
by spitfyre1
Summary: What if Harry met the Tonks instead of the Weasleys in kings cross. What if he was also a metamorphmagus? Harry becomes a Puff and has to resist Dumbledore's machinations and learn what it means to be a member of the Hufflepuff house. this story is adopted from Ironicism. The first three chapters are all his/her work I don't have any credit for the first three chapters. REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

The new metamorph

A/N

THIS IS NOT MY ORIGINAL WORK THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS CREDIT GO ALL TO IRONICISM, After the first three chapters it'll be all my work. If you've read his version yes I did just copy and paste his version. This was not meant to be insulting or just steal his work, I honestly really loved this story and was sad that it was abandoned. He started this story off perfectly and I don't believe I could have improved or even kept it as good as it is. NO flames please, the first three chapters are all Him not me. After that I will make the story all my own.

I am not JK Rowling so I don't own harry potter, if I did ass pulls like Ron/hermione, harry/Ginny, and Tonks/Remus wouldn't have happened, I found all of these ships pointless. Ron couldn't stand Hermione the entire series and they just got married? Harry felt absolutely nothing for Ginny until Half blood prince and then he all of the sudden is head over heels for her. Finally Remus is old enough to be Tonks father by that point way to much of a age difference. I found all of these ships with maybe the inclusion of Fluer/Bill but I found little problems with this other than they hooked up super fast out of nowhere.

Harry felt lost, He was sitting between platforms nine and ten looking for the platform that was mentioned on his ticket. He was about to go and ask one of the station guards where the platform was when he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw it was a tall fair-haired somewhat chubby man. This scared Harry since he had no idea how he would react. The one time he ran into Uncle Vernon he was literally thrown in his cupboard and locked in for three days with no food or water. He shivered at the memory.

"Watch where you goi-" The man started to say forcefully but cut off as he saw it was just a small kid.

"I'm s-sorry sir. I wasn't l-looking where I was going," Harry replied fearfully, while not fat like his uncle the man still seemed intimidating to Harry.

"Ted manners!" chided a woman who was slightly shorter than the man with dark brown hair and dark but kind eyes that seemed to be tinted with a little purple. She looked at the child her husband bumped into and saw he had a trunk with and owl on top of it. "I'm sorry for my husband child. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I was j-just wondering how to g-get on the p-platform." While the lady didn't seem threatening but rather seemed nice and kind he wasn't able to get rid of his nervousness over talking to someone new.

"Ah, a first year then. You just need to walk through the column between the two platforms. Don't worry," she quickly said after seeing his doubtful and somewhat fearful look, "We were just about to go through to say goodbye to our daughter, Nymphadora. You were lucky to catch us here before we went through the barrier." Seeing this didn't help his doubtful look Andromeda decided to give the extremely shy child one more assurance. "Here watch us go through and we'll wait for you on the other side."

"Th-thank you ma'am," Harry replied, extremely thankful for the fact he ran into this couple. He watched, mesmerized, as first the man, then the woman walked right through the pillar that supported the ceiling. Steeling his nerves as best he could, he pushed his cart up against the pillar and, despite seeing it happen mere seconds earlier, was surprised to feel no resistance. Feeling more confident now that he knew the magic worked he pushed the rest of the way through the barrier. Just as he was about to pass through the barrier following his cart he heard a woman yelling about muggles and the platform.

Reaching the other side he was astounded by what he saw. A red and black train billowing white steam and children waving tearful goodbyes to their parent before they had to get on the train. To him it seemed like a beautiful scene and he felt a pang of jealousy at the obvious love families were showing. He quickly squashed that feeling, freaks like him didn't deserve love, his relatives had told him that often enough. Sighing he looked around for the two people who told him how to get onto the platform, he wanted to thank them for helping him.

He looked around quickly and jumped when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and raised his arms in front of his head. Usually when the Dursley's touched him it was to throw him into his closet or Dudley and his friends beating him up. He looked through his arms after a second of nothing happening and saw the couple that had helped him through the barrier just minutes ago. He saw the woman narrow her eyes slightly at his reaction and he was worried she would start asking questions he couldn't answer, Thankfully though they let the matter rest.

"We were just looking for you. We wanted to introduce you to our daughter, Nymphadora."

It was then that he noticed the girl who looked to be around fifteen years old and was glaring at her mother. She had bubblegum pink hair and violent purple eyes that he couldn't stop looking into. Without him realizing it his hair color changed to match hers and it lengthened to his shoulders. His eye color changed from its usual emerald green to a much softer version than Nymphadora's deep and darker purple. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful and wondered if she would be his friend. He had always wanted a friend.

The three people gasped at seeing this but the most shocked was Nymphadora. She had never met another metamorphmagus and never thought she would unless she actively looked for another. But here in front of her was a young boy who was just like her. Without thinking of what she was doing she dropped to her knees and hugged him for all she was worth. 'Mine!' ran through her mind as she first grabbed the boy. However when she felt him stiffen in her arms she pulled back slightly and looked at his face.

She was surprised to see his eyes screwed shut and his breathing was becoming shorter and shorter becoming borderline hyperventilating. "What's wrong... I'm sorry what's your name?"

Harry barely heard this as he was being bombarded with images of his relatives and pain in his mind's eye. He was reliving some of the many times his uncle raised his hand and he was beaten. Because of this it took him a few minute to answer. "Harry," he said shakily, "Harry Potter."

Nymphadora looked at him shocked. She had never heard of Harry Potter being a metamorphmagus like her. But she couldn't waste any time thinking on that right now. She had a bigger issue with Harry right now. The way he reacted to her hug was worrisome. Even worse was how he reacted to her mother putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. If she didn't know any better she would say he never had anyone touch him unless it was to hurt him.

She looked up to her parents to see if they had the same idea. One look into their eyes showed they thought the same as her. Something wasn't right with his home life, and they were going to get to the bottom of it. But right now she was going to take care of Harry, after all he would be hers. "Harry we have to get on the train we only have a few minutes to get on it. I'll be on in a moment I need to say goodbye to my parents okay?" Immediately after saying this the ten minute whistle went off.

Harry nodded and said goodbye to the nice couple that helped him through the barrier and went to find an open compartment while Nymphadora said goodbye. The three people watched him go and after he walked maybe fifteen feet his hair became black and short again. Turning back to her parents she talked quickly so she could get back to Harry and find out more about him.

"Mom, Dad can you two find out about Harry's home life? He shouldn't act like that when someone touches him."

"I know dear," her mother said. "We'll look into it while your at Hogwarts. For now though go find Harry on the train and look out for him. There are many people who would try to befriend him just for his fame."

"Alright mom, just owl me when you find anything. I'll owl you if I find anything out too." She looked at her parents for a moment before pulling them both into a powerful hug before letting go and saying, "Bye mom, bye dad. I'll see you two at Christmas." With that she ran to the train and began looking for her little pseudo-charge. As she ran she started thinking of ways to make him like her, after all she did have a habit of trying to be the one who wears the pants in the relationships she's been in. As she was getting into the train she heard someone shouting "DROMA." but the rest was lost as the door closed and the train started moving.

Scene Change

After checking two cars worth of compartments Nymphadora finally found her little man sitting alone in a compartment reading what looked like his potions book but she couldn't be sure. Taking great care to open the door quietly she poked her head through the gap. "Hey Harry," she called out softly, "can I join you in here?" Nymphadora was sad to see how jumpy he was when he nearly jumped out of his seat when she started talking.

After calming down for a moment after being startled out of his reading Harry looked up into the face of Nymphadora and again his hair changed color to hers and grew to shoulder length. His eyes also changed from their green to a light purple color which seemed to reflect on his shyness. Nymphadora found it adorable he couldn't control his powers yet and seemed to copy her whenever he saw her. He blushed when he heard that she wanted to sit with him. He nodded quickly though he didn't know why she wanted to sit with him, she was beautiful after all and he was just a freak, but if she wanted to stay with him he wouldn't say no. "S-sure. S-so Nymphadora how long have y-you been going to Hogw-warts?" Harry asked nervously after she sat down next him. He was surprised that he didn't sit across from him.

"First of all Harry do not call me Nymphadora, I hate that name," she finished with a glare that Harry shrank back from. She sighed thinking of how hard it would be to get him out of his shell. "Its okay Harry you didn't know. Just call me Tonks. And this will be my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"W-why don't you like your n-name? I think i-it's really p-pretty. If I c-can't call you that then call you N-nym, or D-dora?" Harry was somewhat scared of what the beautiful girl's reaction would be so he played with the edge of her shirt while he waited for an answer.

Tonks eyed Harry for a moment deciding if she was okay with what he asked. She noticed he was playing with her shirt and had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Hmm, I guess you can call me Dora. However," she continued after seeing him smile brightly, "only you can call me that, got it?"

"Y-yes!" For some reason, unknown to him, it made him happy being the only one allowed to call her Dora. She smiled at his enthusiasm and was pulled into a hug just as the door opened. She noticed he stiffened again as she pulled him in but decided she would ignore it for now and just get him used to affectionate contact.

Standing in the door was a bushy-haired girl. Her hair was brown and her teeth were slightly large Behind her was a nervous looking pudgy boy with black hair. They were both already in their robes.

"I was wondering if you've seen a toad?" the bushy-haired girl said in a self-assured tone. Tonks found it adorable that Harry buried his face in her hair since there were new people in the compartment. Even though she wanted to help him come out of his shy shell she still found it endearing that he seemed to trust her, He even relaxed into the hug.

"I haven't seen one but I know of a spell that can summon objects to you. I haven't practiced it yet since I'm supposed to learn it this year but I can give it a try." She adopted a look of concentration on her face as she tried to remember the spell and the theory behind it. "Ah I remember now! What's the name of the toad?"

"Trevor," the nervous pudgy boy answered.

Tonks nodded her head and again a look of concentration feel upon her face and pulled out her wand. "Accio Trevor." Suddenly the hood to the pudgy boy's robes gave a few jerks causing the boy to fall over before the spell faded. "It looks like your toad is in your robes," Tonks said between giggles caused by what happened and was also happy to see Harry came out from her neck... she really needed to do something about his shyness or at least figure out what caused him to be like this. "Why don't you two take a seat, I'm Tonks and this is Harry."

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." After taking her seat she looked at the two and tilted her head. "can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure go for it."

"Is that your guys' natural hair color? I've never seen anyone with pink hair before, or purple eyes now that I see it."

"We're metamorphmagi. We can change certain things about our appearance like our hair and eye color." Tonks answered knowingly, This answered one of Harry's questions about her pretty hair but he didn't think he was one, he felt he could never be anything as cool as that. He was also confused as to why Hermione asked about both of them.

"I'm n-not a metamorphmagus, a-am I?" Tonks looked at him weird before he realized he probably didn't know what he was doing.

"Of course you are Harry. Didn't you realize that you have pink hair right now?" After asking this she grabbed a lock of Harry's hair and moved it in front of his eyes. He was surprised to see his hair was, in fact, pink. His surprise showed in his appearance for a moment when his haired cycled through a few colors, green, yellow, orange, purple and then back to pink. Hermione and Neville were surprised at the sudden rapidly changing hair colors, though Tonks just giggled from next to him.

"I have one more question, What is your wand made of? It looked like it kept changing colors and shape slightly."

"It's made of wood from a changeling tree. It makes pretty nifty wands, though they usually pick metamorphs for their partners." Hearing this, Harry thought back to when his wand picked him.

Flashback

Harry entered into Ollivander's shop to buy his wand, he was really excited about what wand he would get.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I wondered when you would come into my shop."

Harry nearly leapt out of his shoes when he heard the voice that came from behind him. Turning around he met a strange man who just smiled.

After a few hours Ollivander muttered, "Hmm, tricky customer, eh?" as he picked up yet another wand and handed it to Harry. "I'm sure this one will be it holly and phoenix feather," he proclaimed handing the wand to Harry. He only got part way through waving it before it was, once again, snatched out of his hand and laid back in it's box. "Hmm, there are only a few wands left. Maybe... yes it could be." Ollivander continued muttering as he walked to the back of his store once again.

Minutes later he returned with the dustiest box yet and pulled out a most curious looking wand. It was nearly twelve inches, perfectly straight with a handle made from what looked like leather but was actually dragon skin. The wand also seemed to be changing colors before his eyes, It went from deep purple to a light brown never settling on one color. Looking closer he could see that the wand wasn't actually perfectly straight, it seemed to wiggle very slightly.

"Here we are, now give it a wave, give it a wave!" Ollivander seemed extremely excited at the prospect of the wand working as he placed the wand in Harry's hand.

Harry immediately felt like something inside of him break free before a gentle warmth spread over him. The warmth for some reason felt like what he imagined love felt like. Unbeknownst to him his hair and eyes changed colors rapidly as he stared transfixed at his wand before settling back to his normal black color. His concentration on examining the wand and feeling of warmth was interrupted with the gleeful clapping and laughter of Ollivander.

"I was wondering when I would be able to sell another one of these wands." Ollivander seemed unable to contain his glee. "It's eleven and three-quarter inches made from the wood of a changeling tree with a hair from the most recent metamorphmagus as it's core. It will be quite masterful with transfiguration and not too shabby at charms either I must say."

"S-Sorry s-sir what's a M-Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

The smile slightly lowered from his face, he was confused. This boy didn't even know what he was, "It's a person who can change certain things about their features at will. The girl who donated that hair was the first one I've seen in a little while until today. With you special abilities I'm sure we can expect great things from you, yes great things. If you happen to find the girl at hogwarts seek her out she can help you understand how to control it. Speaking of which, I wonder can I get you to donate a lock of your own hair. I feel like it would make a mighty fine wand."

Harry was confused at what the wand maker was talking about but nodded when he was asked about donating a hair for him. " I-I don't quite understand maybe I-I should head back to Florish and blotts to see if I can find a-anything on them. I-It sounds amazing my hair has always been a bit untamable. Oh sorry yes you can take a stand of hair."

Harry couldn't help but stare in wonder and awe at his wand. He couldn't wait to start his classes and learn how to do magic. Maybe he could even make some friends while he was there. He was so focused on his wand he didn't see the hair he gave to Ollivander begin to shift colors quite rapidly as he put it in a jar with a smile on his face.

end flashback

"T-that reminds me Dora, You s-said that you're a metamorphm-magus right?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Did you e-ever donate a hair to O-ollivander?" Receiving another nod Harry pulled out his wand and showed it to her. "I think I h-have your hair in my w-wand." She giggled a little at his poor attempt at a joke when it suddenly dawned on her that the wand she donated a hair to picked him. To her that was just another sign that she should get him. Besides maybe if her hair helped pick him, he would compliment her personality. She filed that away for another later thought, she would need to work on him when they were alone. She felt a change in topics was needed though, she could see he didn't like the attention he drew to himself but before she could Harry continued.

"I-I guess I Know n-now w-why Mr. O-Ollivander told me t-to find you and a donation of m-my own hair." Tonks smiled at that he had given a hair just like her, maybe if she ever needed a new wand the one with his hair in it would choose her.

"So what houses are you all hoping to be in?" she asked as innocently as she could trying to help get the attention away from him.

"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor," Hermione instantly replied. "Professor Dumbledore was in that house, it must be the best."

"Just because someone was in a house doesn't mean it's the best Hermione," Tonks admonished. "Think about it this way, your sorted to the house where your most likely to get along and share many of the same views with. If you love knowledge I'm guessing since you seem to be oddly calm when hearing what we are, then you should embrace it, not go to a house just because someone you admire was in the house." Hermione looked down thinking about what Tonks had just told her. It made sense but all the books told her that Dumbledore was in that house and she wanted to be that great.

"yes I've always loved books, when I found out I was a witch I ran into a passage about a metamorphmagus. Their wasn't much about you but it said you could change your appearance without the aid of a potion or glamour." Hermione said while slightly lost in thought and not paying attention.

"Hermione, y-you shouldn't try to be s-someone your not." Harry was speaking so quietly everyone had to lean in to listen. "Be yourself, n-not someone else. You c-can be great being y-yourself. Just believe i-in yourself." Again Hermione was forced to think. What Harry had said makes sense. She didn't want to be known because she was like someone else. She wanted to be known because she was herself. Finally she nodded ascenting to Harry's point who gave a small smile in return.

"What about you Neville? What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know. My parents were both in Gryffindor but I'm probably not good enough for that. I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." This was met with outrage by Tonks but Harry cut in before she could lay into him.

"W-why would that be a bad thing N-Neville? I-I read in Hog.." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes then released the breath, "sorry, I read in Hogwarts a history that the houses are named after the founders. It cant be that bad."

Neville was surprised by the shift in his talking, " I was always told growing up Hufflepuff was for the rejects at Hogwarts."

"Oi! I'm a Hufflepuff and there's nothing wrong with that. We're loyal to the end and the hardest workers there are. If you have a friend in the 'Puffs you'll have a friend for life." Tonks was quite forceful in this declaration which startled Neville since he always heard Hufflepuff was for the rejects He'd have to look into this, Tonks seemed like a decent witch their was no way the rumors were true. Harry on the other hand thought this sounded nice, He always wanted friends. He had hoped Dora would be his friend and the sound of more friends in Hufflepuff sounded like something he wanted.

"What about you cutie," Tonks said ruffling Harry's still pink hair from next to him and hoping giving him a nickname wouldn't be to fast a move for him," what house do you want to be in?"

"Hufflep-puff sounds amazing. I'd l-like to go there if I could." Tonks was very happy hearing this it would mean that she could spend more time with him. However she was confused that his stutter was back after showing he could push it away.

"That's great cutie, I hope that we can spend much more time together she said tightening her arm that was still around him comfortingly. He blushed quite a bit when he realized that she had her arm around him and his hair changed color to match his now red face. He didn't know how he forgot that her arm was around him, he just felt comforted.

"Hey cutie." Tonks said interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Do you want me to teach you how to control your metamorphmagus powers?" Harry seemed to perk up at this, He wanted to be able to control this instead of just copying Tonks. He didn't mind copying her but he didn't think having no control over his ability was a good idea.

Just as Tonks was about to start to explain how he was supposed to explain her friends popped into the compartment.

A/N

I edited and stuff for this chapter, If anyone would like to Beta for me in this story please PM me. I don't have a beta so some of my work is not as good as it can be.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell all burst into the compartment just as Tonks was about begin her explanation. "Tonksie!" They all yelled at the same time causing said girl to scowl at them and everyone else to jump.

"What are you doing here Tonksie? You weren't in our usual compartment." Alicia Spinnet was the one who posed this question.

"Yeah Tonks, we were looking all over for you," Katie followed.

"Sorry guys. I found my new little friend here and decided to watch out for him." When Tonks said this Harry blushed again and his hair changed with his face causing the three new girls to gasp. "As you guys can obviously tell he's a metamorph like me. I was actually about teach him how to purposely change his appearance."

"You mean he can't change it on purpose yet? If that's so then why does his hair go back to pink?" This time it was Angelina who asked the question.

"He just seems to like copying my pink hair for some reason. I haven't seen if he can copy any other colors yet." After saying this Tonks looked at Harry for a second and then changed her hair to an acid green and Harry's quickly followed suit. This caused all four older coo at this thinking of how adorable it was that Harry just kept matching the girl who had her arm around him.

"Last question Tonksie before we'll let you go and teach your little friend here."

Tonks sighed, she really wanted to teach Harry how to control his powers. "Fine last question Katie. I really need to teach this to him. We're about an hour forty-five minutes away from Hogwarts and I really want to teach this to him."

"Whats with the other firsties?" Katie pointed to the two small first years who were talking quietly to each other until Katie pointed it out.

Before anyone could answer though the door opened revealing an old lady with a trolley, "anything from the trolley dears?"

All of the older girls hopped up and bought a few snacks, "w-would you like t-to get something guys? I-i have a handful o-of g-galeons left over from shopping."

At that Neville and Hermione smiled and hopped up to grab a few things with harry. Hermione got a few sugar free items, "my parents are dentists so I got used to eating very few sugary items." While Neville and Harry got a few chocolate frogs and pumpkin cakes. Harry and Hermione had never eaten anything like these snacks so we're very happy with how they tasted.

"Actually," Hermione said after every one had eaten their snacks "we were just about to go see who our other classmate are going to be." Hermione quickly got up and pulled Neville with her.

"I-if your leaving do y-you think w-we could b-be friends?."

Hermione and Neville both stopped when they heard this but Hermione's eyes widened, "you wanna be friends with me?"

"Of course, y-you seem like a nice person. W-why wouldn't I wanna be friends with you?"

Hermione smiled at that, "I have always had trouble making friends. People hated me so to avoid the bullies I turned to books and teachers, I've always wanted a friend."

"Me t-too Hermione b-but I don't find a p-problem with how smart you are. I-i plan on working hard so I could use some help from a friend. "

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. Harry stiffened slightly but relaxed once Tonks smiled and threw her arm around Harry. "Thank you Harry I'd love to be friends."

"Bye Tonks, Harry." And with that they left leaving only Harry and the four older girls causing him to blush. Thankfully for him though it wasn't bad enough to change his hair.

"Alright cutie, are you ready to learn how to change your appearance now?" Tonks received a nod as a response.

Before she could continue a boy with red hair and a dirt smudge on his nose opened the door, " have anyone seen a boy named Harry Potter? He's my best mate and we're supposed to meet on the platform but he never showed up."

Tonks narrowed her eyes and spoke up, "sorry haven't seen him. I wasn't aware he was on the train." The boy nodded and closed the door to continue on. "You ever seen him before cutie?"

Shaking his head, " h-he didn't look familiar. B-but maybe he was part of the family I saw in k-kings cross. Who were yelling about muggles right b-before y-you mom and dad helped me through the barrier."

While Harry and Tonks were talking Tonks friends' eyes widened and wandered up to his forehead. "Hmm that sounds foolish, why would they be shouting that with muggles all around them. He didn't seem like he'd be a good friend did you see the look he gave us when he saw our hair? He seemed a little bigoted."

Harry smiled and unconsciously snuggled closer to her causing all the girls to coo again, " thank you Dora. Can you teach me now?"

"Okay, here's what you need to do. I want you to close your eyes and picture yourself in a white room. All you can see it white, except a large full-body mirror in front of you. Tell me when you can see that." Harry closed his eyes and opened them again when he saw the room just like she explained.

"I'm h-here," Harry called out to the white room.

"Good," he heard Dora's voice echoed around the room," now I want you to imagine the changes that you want in the mirror picture how you want to look. Only change your eyes and hair for now."

Harry stared at the mirror for and started picturing how he wanted to look. To his amazement he saw the changes he wanted appearing on his reflection. He decided to start with his hair he switched through as many colors as he could think of. Finally after what felt like ten minutes of changing he decided on a medium length ice blue. Next he decided to change his eyes he tried thinking of what would clash with his hair and decided on a piercing red. "I h-have the look I w-want Dora."

In response Dora's voice echoed around the room again. "Alright now cutie last step, I want you to believe that the changes are real. Feel it transferring from the mirror onto your actual body." Harry felt a tingling on his scalp and eyes that he didn't feel before when he apparently changed. Maybe it was because he was aware of the changes now. "Good, now I'm going to count back from five and when I say one, I want you to wake up. Five, four, three, two, one."

Harry opened his eyes to see the girls looking at him approvingly. He felt good knowing they approved of what he did. He hoped to get their approval more often in Hogwarts.

"Congratulations cutie you did it." Dora hugged him and he blushed but instead of stiffening he leaned into the hug. For some reason he didn't mind it when Dora touched him, it felt like his wand did when he first picked it up. Maybe it was because Dora's hair was in it? He didn't think about it too much right now, he would figure it out later.

"H-hey Dora can you see if it's really your hair in my wand? I-i w-want to make sure."

Tonks' friends all widened their eyes from the combination of Harry calling Tonks by here first name or a variation of it, as well as the fact that her hair might be in his wand.

Tonks picked his wand out of his hand and immediately felt that tingle, she smiled " yes cutie this is definitely my hair in your wand it's like it recognizes me." Harry wondered what that meant, and unconsciously curled his figures around hers.

His musings were interrupted when Dora spoke looking a little happy about the fact that he was coming out of his shell slightly by taking her hand," Look out the window cutie. Welcome to Hogwarts." Sure enough outside the window was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorting ceremony

 **A/N**

 **Final chapter from inicidious after this its all me.**

 **Still not Rowling so I still don't own Harry potter**

 **Edit: I went over these chapters and redid some of the spelling and grammar and added a few things at 5/29/18**

Harry stared out the window into the night where he could see the lit up outline of a castle. He was a little nervous of the idea of being around all the new people in a place he had never been before. He shuddered thinking of the last time someone touched him. His uncle had not been pleased when Hagrid dropped him off back at Privet Drive. He had taken his time to show his displeasure.  
Luckily for him Dora's arm was still draped over him and she was leaning on him while looking out the window with him. He didn't know why but her touching him didn't make him nervous or scared, for some reason he wished she would do things like this often in the future... he needed to get in the same house as her.

"Its okay," Dora soothed. "whether you're sorted into Hufflepuff or not I'll still watch out for you. Besides if you really want to be in the same house as me all you have to do tell the sorter where you want to go." When she had initially started speaking again Harry worried that he wouldn't be in the same house as the person who's touch was soothing to him, but by the time she finished he felt relieved.  
A warning came over a loudspeaker of some kind warning people that the train was five minutes away from the station. Hearing this Harry quickly went to the bathroom and changed into his school robes. While he was out the girls had a little talk while waiting for him to return.

"So Tonks," Angelina began jokingly waggling her eyebrows, "whats the really going on with your little first year friend?"

Tonks thought about the best way to convey her feelings so that there could be absolutely no misunderstanding between them. "He's mine," she growled possessively causing her friend's eyebrows to raise simultaneously.

"Tonks, you realize that he's four years younger than you right? Hell, he isn't even a teenager yet. He's probably just started puberty!"

"Calm down Angelina. I'm not planning on rushing a physical relationship. You saw him when you burst into the compartment, he jumped like, three feet in the air. Besides, if you think I'm going to let the only man in the country who understands the blight of a metamoph go, then you are sorely mistaken," Tonks finished her rant with a derisive sniff at the other girls daring them to continue challenging her. After a minute or two Alicia decided to speak up.

"I'm actually surprised I've never heard anywhere that Harry potter is a metamorphmagi. I'm not all that surprised though about how you treat him you always have joked about what you would do if you found someone like you. I could see how happy it would make you if you ever found one. But he doesn't seem to know a lot about his abilities."

"That's not a surprise, as far as I could tell he was raised in the muggle world. My parents met him and he had no clue about how to get on the platform until they showed him. Plus I'm dot sure he doesn't seem to keen on people touching him did you see how he reacted to that girls touch he stiffened up."

Angelina jumped in again, "I did notice that but he seems to like it when you touch him."

"I'm not sure why that is. I'm happy about it don't get me wrong. I think it has something to do with the fact that my hair is the core of his wand."

All three girls eyebrows rose again, "I thought you were kidding their tonksie. That's actually really sweet. But Tonksie are you sure? I've never seen you date anything less than a fourth year."

Tonks glared at them, "true but he's just like me. Maybe the only one out their. I know he's young but I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass."

"Angelina is just making sure you haven't gone off your rocker Tonksie. Don't worry we won't try to steal 'your man'. Unless of course your okay with that." Tonks scowled at the use of the nickname the girls had given her. She was about to respond but unfortunately for her argument the compartment door opened revealing Harry.

"Hey there cutie, your robes looks pretty good on you." Harry's response to being called cutie was only increased by being complimented by the girl who made him feel safe and liked. That is to say, he blushed up to the roots of his hair, and then his hair took it upon itself to continue the blush turning a bright red, just what Dora was trying to do to him. "Come here cutie and sit back down next to me."  
Instead of responding verbally, Harry just nodded and sat down next to the bubbly girl. Dora hoping to further get him used to her touching him threw her arm over his shoulder and pulled him close which didn't help with his still existent blush. With that the residents of the compartment sat in silence waiting the last few minutes before the train arrived at Hogsmead station, though that didn't stop Angelina, Alicia, and Katie shooting Tonks looks and her returning the looks with glares of her own.

Harry made to get up but Dora held him back, "hang on cutie if you wait a few minutes it'll be easier. Every one tends to make a mad dash for the doors." Harry looked out the door and sure enough he saw people pushing each other out of the way to get to the doors.

"Okay cutie," Dora said her arm still around his shoulders as they left the train, "just follow Hagrid, he's the really tall man over there." Dora pointed over to Hagrid who was wearing pretty much the same the last time Harry saw him. Namely wearing a moleskin coat with his bushy hair and beard. "He'll take you to some boats and to the sorting. I'll see you there in the hall during the sorting."  
Just as she was about to leave him he pulled on the hem of her robes and mumbled something to quiet for her to hear.

"What was that cutie?"

"I said what if they d-don't sort me and tell everyone they made a mistake and I get sent back to my relatives? I don't want to go back to my relatives Dora." Dora was happy that he only stuttered once, even if he had said what worried him so fast she almost missed it. She took it as a sign that he was getting more secure around her.

"Harry," she said seriously, "they won't send you back to your relatives. Believe me, there is no way they would reject you, you already have your acceptance letter and those only get sent if someone is magical enough for it." Harry looked up into her eyes, red meeting purple, and nodded. "And don't worry if you get sorted into another house. I'll still be here for you, though it would still be nice if we were." Harry nodded mollified with her responses to his deeper worries that had surface last minute. "Oh, and Harry, after you get sorted I want to talk to you about your relatives." Seeing the panic on Harry's face she tried to calm him. "I have an idea of what they've done Harry," she said in a low voice, "I want to help Harry. If they're doing what I think they are I'll do my best to take you away from them."  
The fear in Harry's eyes receded and was replaced with something Dora didn't expect to see so soon. It was replaced with trust. Harry looked at her a moment longer before tentatively hugging her, which shocked Dora, said goodbye and turned away.  
Harry walked to Hagrid ignoring the stares of the other people forgetting about his appearance and thinking they were just acting like the people at the leaky cauldron and staring at him because of some stupid fame.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry walked up with a slight smile.

"Sorry, 'Ave we met before kid?"

Harry seemed confused then he remembered he had changed his hair and eyes. He closed his eyes and shifted back to his normal appearance for a split second.

"Blimey Harry where did you learn to do that?"

"I-im not entirely sure I think I was always able to But I met Dora at the platform and she taught me how." Harry was proud he only stuttered once in that sentence.

"Blimey Harry that one rare ability."

Harry just smiled and went to a boat and climbed in next to Neville and Hermione. "Hi Harry like the new colors."Harry just smiled but stayed quiet because of the new red headed girl next to him.

He was able to ignore the mutterings and stares all the way across the lake, and onto the shore where he the group of children was introduced to professor McGonagall.  
She looked over the students after they had been handed over to her by Hagrid. She noticed with some panic that Harry Potter was absent but was curious to see a boy with icy blue hair and disturbing red eyes. This made her excited, metamorphmagi were amazing at transfiguration, and if this boy was as good as the girl then she would enjoy watching his progress over his years at the school.

"Greeting children," she began Scottish accent, "and welcome to Hogwarts. You will all be sorted in a few moments, but an introduction for the houses before then. The four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for those who seek knowledge, Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious, and lastly Hufflepuff for the hardworking and loyal. While in the school your house is your family. Finally points are awarded for your good deeds and reduced for your misdeeds. If you have any other questions you will need to ask your future house mates. I will be back in a moment. I must make sure the hall is ready for you." With those parting words Professor McGonagall left the group of students alone while she checked the hall.

Harry was leaning against a wall off to the side and away from the crowd waiting for the professor to come back and sort him until a somewhat self-important voice interrupted his internal worries, "Hey whats with your hair. Are you a freak or something?" Harry flinched at the word freak, memories of his uncle surfacing unbidden into his mind's eye.  
He looked over to the boy who called him such a thing. He had hair the color of copper and a dirt smudged nose. His blue eyes though, Harry noticed, didn't have the cruel gleam his family's did whenever they called him a freak or beat him. His eyes only showed curiosity, as if it was perfectly normal to call someone different a freak. For some reason that hurt more than if he had been called freak with malicious intent. This was the boy from the train That Dora was talking about.  
His hair changed from it's icy blue to a deep blue and shortened slightly in length but laid perfectly flat, as if showing his pained thoughts. His eyes followed the example of his hair changing into the palest purple.  
'But.' he thought, 'Dora isn't a freak, at least I don't think she is, and I'm just like her. So doesn't that mean I'm not a freak either.'

"I'm... I'm not a f-freak." He hated his stutter and couldn't wait to get back to the safety of Dora.

"Oh." Suddenly his eyes flicked up and spotted something he couldn't see before due to Harry's hair getting in the way. "You're Harry Potter!" he said loudly making everyone else stop talking and look over at them. Before Harry got a chance to say anything another boy with pale gelled back blond hair walked across the room and started talking in an arrogant tone, as if the world owed him everything.

"Harry Potter? Are you blind Weasley? Harry Potter has black hair. Besides, I doubt Harry Potter would waste time talking to a blood traitor like you." Weasley colored with anger at being called a blood traitor, though Harry had no idea what that meant, and before he could say anything Professor McGonagall reentered the room holding a scroll and battered hat.

"We're ready for you now. If you'll all just follow me we can begin the ceremony." Everyone followed the professor through the door and into the Great Hall.  
Harry was stunned by the sight of it. The halls were massive with four long tables that traversed one end of the hall to the other. Above the tables suspended seemingly in mid-air were banners representing what Harry imagined were the different houses. The farthest away was green with silver trim and a snake embossed on it. The next one was blue with gold trim and a bird, then red and gold with a lion. The last table's banner was gold with black trim and had a badger embossed on it. Above the banners was possibly the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Instead of a ceiling there appeared to be an open sky and he idly noted someone murmuring 'it's enchanted' and 'Hogwarts: A History'.  
His attention was brought to the front of the hall when McGonagall placed the raggedy hat on the stool. He was amazed when the hat lurched and a seem separated revealing a mouth-like tear. He was even more amazed when the hat seemed to sing.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._  
 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can top them all._  
 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _If you've a steady mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folk use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry clapped along with everyone else at the end of the song. When everyone stopped Professor McGonagall began talking again.

"When I call your name, you are to come and sit down and have the hat place on your head and you will be sorted. Now: Abbot, Hannah..." Harry tuned most of the sorting out deciding to instead search the tables for Dora. He payed just enough attention to tell where people were going but nothing past that except Hermione and Neville who went to Ravenclaw and griffindor respectively. Finally, he spotted a patch of pink hair at the tables under the banners with the badger and figured it was the Hufflepuff table.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry." The professors eyes widened when she saw who walked up In surprise. Harry felt nervous but any of his fears were set aside by what Dora told him earlier. He was acutely aware of the whispering surrounding him but he did his best to ignore it. The few things that stood out however, were 'whats with his hair?' and 'Is that really Harry Potter.' Finally he reached the stool and sat down. This was immediately followed by the hat being placed on his head, which immediately slipped over his face.

' _Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would finally sort you._ ' The voice sounded old and scratchy, but what startled Harry the most was that he was hearing the voice in his head.

 _'Why have you been waiting to sort me... sir?'_ Was sir the right way to address a hat?

 _'Just call me hat Mr. Potter. As for why I have been waiting to sort you, you've been on most girl's minds and some boy's minds for quite some time, even more so this year. I'm curious if you're mind will live up to the hype. Now let's see what going on in there...'_

 _'You're going through my mind?'_ This irked Harry, he didn't want people rooting around his mind.

' _Not to worry Mr. Potter, everything I see in your head is private. Oh, my. I'm sorry, this wasn't what I was expecting. Your life has been a difficult one. You would do well in Slytherin if you have survived that.'_

 _'Place me in Hufflepuff please,_ ' he thought as an image of Dora flashed through his mind.

 _'Hmm, brave enough to demand which house I place you in. You would do well in Gryffindor as well.'_

 _'Put me in Hufflepuff with Dora!'_ Why wasn't the hat listening? Dora had told him it would... did she lie?

 _'And finally, you're willing to choose the house you'll live in for one person. That shows true loyalty... better be_ ,'"Hufflepuff." _'Stay with her Mr. Potter, you'll need her.'_  
The hall was silent as Harry took off his hat and began walking towards his pink haired friend. Everyone in the hall noticed as he walked his hair turned from a dark blue, to an light green. When he reached Dora he sat down next to her and she put her arm around his shoulder to comfort and shield him from the attention.  
During this, Harry failed to notice his surroundings. He failed to notice the silent shock of most of the hall. He failed to notice the wide eyed stairs of most the staff. He failed to notice the scowling redhead and blond from earlier wondering how to become his friend. But most importantly he failed to notice the Headmaster on his throne, scowling slightly in his direction thinking of plans that needed to be changed and how to get his most valuable piece back under his control and away from the independent witch


	4. Chapter 4

First day of school

 **A/N**

 **So I am glad that people are very receptive to this. For those of you flaming me for spelling of the first three chapters. Fuck off, I made it pretty clear I copy and pasted every single word except the author notes in the first three, with the original creators approval of course. I am aware of the misspell on the first chapter I made with original, I am just to lazy to fix it.**

 **To a quest reviewer named Nemu, yes I plan on updating my fairy tale story. Its just gonna be slower than the rest. I watched every single episode of fairy tale and am in the process of reading the manga. However unlike my other stories of RWBY and Harry potter I don't know as much about fairy tale, so I am gonna take my time on that. Also speaking of my FT story, a lot of you recommended a Lucy x Canna story. While I am not against it, it would take a lot of work to get that. I don't know much about Cana, but that can be said about any char who isn't Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Wendy. So while I am not against this pairing, I have done Yuri pairings before, I am going to need time to work that out and I may not choose Cana.**

 **I am not JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter**

 **One more thing, I am not used to a relationship where one person is mentally scared by physical and emotional abuse, some people have made it clear they don't like it that harry is basically another quirell. I can understand that, understand though in this story the original creator wanted Harry to have taken his beatings a lot worse as a kid. Truth be told that's kind of how I saw it too. No offense to Rowling but some of the things she did was rushed. The fact that Harry was a normal kid for the most part. I found it hard to believe he didn't have very much emotional damage, as well as the end pairings. I disagreed with those deeply.**

The Whole Great hall was stunned to silence, The first thing that surprised them was when Harry Potter of all people had been Sorted into Hufflepuff. Even Professor Mcgonagall was stunned to silence, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Harry's Deep blue hair change to green. The only people who weren't stunned for long was a certain Griffindor redhead and a certain Slytherin Blonde who stared angrily at Harry especially after a fourth year Hufflepuff wrapped her arms around him. Then the entire Puff table started cheering at the top of their lungs. Chanting 'we've got Potter.' after a few minutes it calmed down and the sorting resumed but several people were looking over at Harry who throughout the whole rest of the sorting went from green hair back to ice blue to finally settling on the same bubblegum pink as the fourth year he was sitting next too. Finally after the final first year was sorted Dumbledore stood and spoke, "well now that that's over let us without delay dig into our delicious meal." after that he said a few words that made absolutely no sense to Harry and he looked up to Dora but she just shook her head. The next moment the tables were all filled with food, Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he was so surprised that his hair changed to a pure white and his eyes changed to a calm yellow as if showing his caution and surprise at the food that suddenly appeared in front of him. As the rest of the kids all dug in harry just looked down and grabbed an apple, in truth Harry was starving but Growing up with the Durslies getting only one meal… if you could call it that. Harry grew to be careful getting his own food. Tonks noticed this and before she could say anything Harry's hair changed to a sickly green with his eyes then changed back to his normal emerald and raven hair and he collapsed.

"HARRY!" immediately madam Pomfrey, professor mcgonagall and professor sprout ran over. Tonks' hair changed to pure white while her eyes turned black. Madam Pomfrey immediately cast a diagnosis spell over Harry and Immediately became mad.

"Dumbledore, would you like to tell me how this spell is telling me that this boy has been walking on a fractured leg has a broken arm scar tissue all over the boys back and according to this he hasn't eaten in days if not weeks?" she asked while everyone else in the hall looked at her in shock.

"My dear surely you must have cast the spell wrong, the boy looks totally fine…." it was then that Professor Sprout gasped. Every teacher turned their head and watched as Harry shrunk a good three inches and his arm bent at an unusual angle as well as the fact that he thinned till he was almost skin and bones and his skin paled until it was ghostly white. Tonks kneeled down and lifted his robeI up, crossing his entire torso was scars both old and new some of which were still red and inflamed like they had been inflicted just before he had come to Hogwarts.

looking up at the healer Tonks spoke, "I met Harry on Platform 9 3/4, my parents helped him get through the barriers because he was never told how to get to the platform. The moment he met me I learned he was a metamorphmagi because he copied my hair, but he wasn't doing it knowingly. He must have been using his morphing ability to appear perfectly healthy and be able to walk without even noticing he was doing it I bet he just thought he was a fast healer." Madam Pomfrey kneeled down and inspected his injuries.

"some of these date back years." she said out loud.

"Dumbledore I told you when you put him with those muggles. I told you they were the worst kind of people. I told you to not put him with those monsters." everyone leaned away from the transfiguration professor. She looked like she was about to explode, "from what I just heard the only reason this boy is alive is because his magic has been sustaining his life since Hagrid picked him up. " she plucked the diagnosis away and saw, "he's going to die if we don't do something fast. Like I said the only reason he's even alive is because his magic has been sustaining him. What just happened is his magical core has finally been exhausted." with a flick of her wand she and the healer of Hogwarts rushed out of the room with a very sickly looking Harry floating behind them. Anyone who he floated by gasped in horror. Nobody could understand it, children in the magic world were a precious source. It was no secret that classes these days were only a third of what they would have been. Harming children in anyway shape or form was considered taboo. Everyone was horrified at what they just witnessed, the children who all had parents in government work and ancient and noble households looked at Dumbledore knowing that he was technically responsible for his wellbeing. Some of them had horrified looks on their faces, they may have been raised in a pureblood ruled world and Harry may be a half blood but he was still the heir to a noble house. If harry died Dumbledore would face massive trouble even from his position of power politically.

Tonks' hair turned pitch black and her eyes turned mousy brown, "How could you treat him like this? Wasn't it your job to watch after him as his Guardian?" Tonks made a mad dash out of the great hall to go see how he was doing, 'Harry I just found you. You're the only one who understands what its like to be a metamorph. I sure as hell am not going to let you leave me now.' running into Professor Mcgonagall, "professor what's going on with Harry?"

Looking over Tonks she began, " he was too sickly to travel to Saint Mungos. So we have a bunch of healers in the infirmary lock it down. I honestly don't know what's gonna happen Miss Tonks they said it was a very small possibility that he pulls through. Its gonna be touch and go for a while before we learn how he's doing.

 **Timeskip**

Tonks was finally admitted into the infirmary to see Harry, inside she saw the doctors running a few diagnosis spells, "Madam Pomfrey, he's out of danger now but he'll be asleep for awhile. He's gonna need to go on a steady dose of nutrient potions and a steady diet of nutrient rich foods his eyesight is abysmal however, if you could either get a master to brew the eye correction potion or give him magical contacts that actually suit his eyes so they don't get worse that would be great. Let us know if he takes a sudden turn for the worse." Tonks looked over at Harry and saw that even though he was dangerously pale still he was at least not as skinny and was breathing steadily instead of the short breaths he had in the great hall. Tonks walked over to Harry's bed, 'Harry you better wake up, your mine I wont let you go.'

 **A/N**

 **Review favorite and follow.**

 **Let me know how I am stacking up to the story already please. This is the real reason in my version why harry was stuttering so much. He'll still stutter but the reason he was doing it so much was because he was in extreme pain.**


	5. Chapter 5

The mother returns

 **A/N**

 **This will be better than the last time I tried this chapter I am sorry again for that I ended up moving and lost track of what I was doing.**

 **I don't own harry potter**

Lily potter was not a happy woman, eleven years ago her family was attacked by voldemort. He had a vendetta against her son for some unknown reason. Her husband James Potter had been murdered trying to protect her and Harry. However she stayed with Harry casting protection charms. Howe however she was standing right next t the door to his nursery when voldemort had blasted the door open she was flung across the room and knocked unconscious And buried under a bunch of ruble. When she came to she looked around her house. Voldemort was gone, but she couldn't find a trace of her son. He had gone missing, she found her husband's body after that and broke down crying. she hadn't even noticed when someone approached her.  
"Lily? Merlins beard girl how are you still alive after all that?" Lily turned around and saw none other than her husbands long time friends sirious black and Remus lupin. After a lengthy discussion they all came to the same conclusion. Harry potter was still alive somehow and was just taken from them. After they buried James they began their search for him they tried every method they could think of to find him but whoever had taken him did not want him to be found. the group had their troubles throughout the years. Sirious had gotten it in his head he had to be the one to hunt down their ex friend Peter petegrew it took every bit of convincing to stop him from going after Peter when he surfaced in muggle neighborhood. The next week sirious was going on about how he owed his two friends his life because the prophet had an article with eye witnesse's saying peter bad murdered a bunch of muggles In an explosion. Remus also had his furry little problem to deal with every month which put him out of commission for a week at least. Sirious was eventually arrested and tried for causing the death of the potter family, in a interrogation under verictaserum that Peter was the secret keeper not him. For the next eleven years they searched Without success. Remus tried to get Lily to check with her sister to see if she heard anything but Lily insisted that nobody in their right mind would even consider her sister. She had an intense hatred for anything magical.  
 **Timeskip**  
After eleven years Lily went to visit the only family she had other than harry. Her grandparents they lived in America. She was browsing the daily prophet the cover story had caught her eyes. It said Harry Potter boy who lived has returned to the wizarding world. Lily's eyes widened and she packed her things. Being in the muggle world she didn't want to arouse suspicion. She dashed down the steps and told her grandparents the were overjoyed that their great grandchild had finally been found. Lily ran lout the door and when she was safely alone she aparated to the U.S ministry of magic to get a international portkey to get to her son. This took some time and by the time she had gotten back to London hogwarts express was already about to depart. As soon as she had gotten into the platform she saw him he was talking to her old friend andromeda Tonks but the moment a girl a few years aproached him she was stunned, her sons hair had changed to match the girls hair color. Unfortunately by the time she got to her old friend both children had already boarded the train.  
"Droma! Was that my son?" both Ted and Andromeda turned their head and we're stunned into silence.  
"No that's impossible. Lily Potter is dead." They both pulled our their wands and after a long talk they believed who she was. After they told her about her sons reaction to physical contact she began to suspect what happened. She aparated to the Hogwarts gates and Rubeus Hagrid got his turn to be stunned. However he let her in and she charged straight towards Dumbledors office.  
Scene change  
Albus dumbledore was stunned when the mother of Harry potter charged through his door demanding to know why she was never informed of the location of her son.  
"Lily my dear until this exact moment the entire wizarding world believed you to be dead. How could we have notified you if you were dead." Albus knew this was Lily having looked into her mind to see the events of that night from her perspective.  
"Albus if you thought I was dead our will would have been attempted to be read and failed because I was still alive. If you truly thought I was dead that means it wasn't going to be read. where has he been this whole time?"  
"Well I put him in the care of his only known living relatives my dear I felt it was the right thing to do."  
Lily was not happy hearing this, "you took him to petunias? albus that was in our Will. We specifically stated he wasn't to go their. They hate magic and anything to do with it. Why was our will not read?"  
"I felt it better he grow up as a normal child my dear. So I sealed the will until he was to reach of age."  
Lily exploded at that, "normal childhood? That is the last place that could've happened. I'm warning you albus, if your up to anything with my son you will pay. technically speaking I am now the head of house Potter, I may have neglected to claim the title eleven years ago but I will claim it and my son will never go to my sisters house again. Not only Did you Rob him of his inheritance you might have taken away his childhood as well. I know my sister she will not have treated him well."  
Albus was thinking of a way to take this to his advantage, with Lily still alive the Marriage certificate he forged would not go through. However if he could control Lily his plans for harry could still work wonders.  
'She doesn't know what they did to him. I could use that.'  
"Lily my dear. I have a proposition for you. In about a weeks time why don't you come work here. That way you can be close to harry, you can co-teach with professor snape In potions."  
Lily was stunned but she thought it over and saw advantages to this. She could see Harry everyday and in that week she can put her family business that she'd been neglecting for years to rest. "Alright albus. I guess I'll see you in a weeks time." She held out her hand unnoticed by her Albus smirked ever so slightly and took her hand.  
"Welcome aboard Lily well get your paperwork ready when you return."  
"Do you mind if I stick around and see my son get sorted first albus I would love to see where he's put."  
"Of course my dear I assumed you would as it is I have no doubt however that he is going to be a griffindor just like his parents." Lily smiled at this and followed Albus down to the great hall, she stood in the corner of the hall waiting as students began flowing in. After mcgonagall lead in the first years Lily began to scan the crowd for her son, but she couldn't find the raven haired boy. She did see a boy who wasn't paying attention at all seemingly looking for something He had dark blue hair and he smiled after a minute she followed his line sight to a girl with violent violet eyes and bubblegum pink hair.  
"Harry Potter." Lily looked up to the sorting again and saw the boy she had been observing early approach the stool. This confused her, her son had raven hair and emerald eyes. after a long period of time the hat finally called Hufflepuff. This made Lily stumble a little bit, then her eyes widened as his hair changed from dark blue to a green. He was smiling he sat next to the girl he saw before and she wrapped her arms around him as if to shield him from the stares he got. The feast started but before Lily could do anything else her sons hair changed again into a sickly green and collapsed. When she saw how thin pale and the scars and bruises on his body she nearly passed out herself.  
 **Timeskip**  
for the next week Lily visited once a day. She had gotten her finances under control and settled into hogwarts waiting for her first day but her son would not wake up. she had gone to visit her sister for an explanation of her sons condition her initial thought was shock her nephew dudley and her brother in law were so fat. Then she noticed that her house was dirty all over and their was burnt food smell every were. After a lengthy talk she learned that her nephew was nothing but a common thug and her sister couldn't do anything herself. Without harry to cook their meals and do everything else around the house petunia Had to do this but she had absolutely no skills beyond a vacuum. Which means they basically treated her son like a slave. Narrowing her eyes Lily flicked her wand and smirked as she saw her nephew waddle out of the room as fast as his fat little legs would carry him. Then a faint glow emanated from the whole house the glows showing splashes of something including on vernons knuckles and his belt as well as his sons knuckles and feet.  
"This spell shows a specific persons essence. In this case my son's blood petunia. Their are three spots where his blood congregate the most both you sons and husband's fists. Your husband's belt and the cupboard under The stairs. Lily walked over to the little cupboard and opened it. Inside their was a rattle blanket and mattress dyed red and bloody bandages all over the floor. Their were slivers of bone covering the floor and to Lily's eye a secret compartment. Reaching over she removed the covet to find a small box inside. Gingerly moving the box that looks like it could fall apart at any moment she lifted the lid and saw an array of photos, some money and a small bag with a note on top of tiny little teeth. Clearly knocked out before they were meant to be taken out.  
 _Mummy,  
I don't know if you'll ever read this. I Don't know how but I can feel that your alive out their. I put all my baby teeth in this bag for you I read that mummy's like collecting their kids teath. I'm sorry some are so small. Uncle Vernon didn't want me to go to a dentist so he helped me get some of my teeth out.  
Freak_  
The freak was then crossed out and his real name was written underneath in much cleaner handwriting. Lily glared at her sisters family, " how long did he go without knowing even his own name?"  
For the first time her nephew spoke up, " hehe you should a seen the look on that giant man's face when he addressed harry by his real name and he just looked confused. Little punk actually asked who harry potter was."  
Lily was speechless for awhile, "what about school? How did he get by without knowing his own name?"  
Dudley was rolling on the ground by this point gasping out," that freak in school?" just from that sentence she saw the truth. Her son was all alone for eleven years. Not even being allowed to go to school meant he had no friends and something told her that even if he went his cousin would still make sure he didn't have any friends. Then she caught up to her nephews words again, "you should've seen the time his hair kept changing color. Every time dad punished him it changed another color." At that Lily glared at Vernon who just had a smug look on his face like it's a fond memory if his.  
"You'd better hope that I don't decide to press charges petunia. see how your fat husband and son can survive in a cell or an orphanage Respectively. Don't come to me when your bully of a son gets caught for who he really is. I guarantee that without harry for people to glare at due to rumors you probably spread he'll be arrested within a month. Mom would be disappointed in what you've turned your family into. She never approved of Vernon because she could see what he was but she ever said anything because he made you happy. No wonder our grandparents in the United states never bothered to contact you. Goodbye sister hope we never cross paths again." with that she walked out of number four privet drive with nothing but a small box of items.  
She had been steadily going through every item in his little box. They were always small little items nobody but a victim of abuse and neglect would collect. They always had a little note with them always addressed to her. on the bottom of the box was just one more note to her.  
 _Mum,  
Today I met a man named Rubeus Hagrid he told me all about you And dad. He even gave me a letter to go to the school you guys Went  
To. I've never been to school before but I want to go. I want to learn just like you did. Maybe I could make some friends. I've always wantrd friends. Don't tell aunt petunia but I broke into her room and found a picture of you and dad when you were wearing that pretty white dress and when I was just a baby with you and dad holding me. Aunt petunia always speaks like she hates you. I don't thinks she'll miss these. I used some of the money I took from uncle vernon and had them resized into a locket I have around my neck I hope you can see it someday. I can still feel you out their somehow.  
Love  
Harry._  
Lily was in tears, from a combination of the fact that this was the only letter that wasn't addressed as mummy but mum and the fact that he carries a picture of her and James every were he goes. She gingerly folded The letter and put it back in the box. Getting up she decided to visit her son.  
Scene change  
opening the hospital wing something was different than last time she was in here.  
"Harry I'm so glad your awake I've visited you every day after classes hoping you'd wake Up. It's been so boring without you." Lily walked over and saw her son sitting up in his bed. He just smiled and his hair and eyes changed to match her current colors. Except instead of sky blue hair he had his ice blue that she saw before and instead of red eyes his was crimson.  
"Don't worry Dora I Don't plan on letting that happen again." Then he looked up and in his surprise his eyes and hair reverted back to their raven and emerald colors. Harry dashed for the necklace that he had by his bed and next to his wand. he clicked the button on top to pop it open. Alternating between Lily and the photo he has of his mom for a few minutes. "Mum?" At this Tonks spins around and lays eyes on the new woman in the room.  
"I'm surprised you recognize me so easily baby. I haven't been around since you were taken from me in our old cottage." Harry leaps out of bed and tries to hug his mum but his foot gets caught in the sheets and he goes down face first. He got up and hugged his long lost mother but he was blushing so hard that his hair had turned red. Tonks meanwhile was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground.  
"I always felt you out their looking for me mummy. Aunt petunia said I was delusional and that you were gone but I always knew you were still looking for me."  
"mr. Potter what is all the noise...oh my." Madam pomfrey was stopped short when she saw the woman holding her only patient currently." Lily potter is that you I see?"  
"Hello poppy it's very good to see you." Lily responded with a smile. The two caught up while the nurse was doing a full body checkup.  
"Alright mister potter I'll let you go but you go straight to dinner with your mum and miss Tonks and take this twice a day its enchanted to refill after every use. Use it after dinner and breakfast For at least the next Month aNd you should be fine."  
Harry Tonks and Lily had an Enjoyable dinner together especially after Hermione joined them. They were talking about what's Happened in the last week when Professor sprout came along "Good to see you back on your feet Mr potter, here's your class schedule. Do hufflepuff proud."  
As she walked away Lily started, " so how does a son of two griffindors End up as a puff?"  
Harry blushed till his hair once again was red"I didn't want to be separated from Dora She was my first friend and she's teaching me to control my metaMorphmagus ability."  
Lily lifted an eyebrow at this, 'does my little boy already fancy a lady?' she chose not to say anything out loud though and observed the two hufflepuff reaction to each other. by the end of dinner watching her son walk and talk with one of her best friends daughter She could tell that they were totally smitten with each other even with harry being so young he doesn't understand what he was feeling just yet.  
Harry was getting in bed after drinking hid potion as happy as could be. He had his mum back and he had Tonks and even Hermione a day Neville as well. His life was looking up.  
Tonks was absolutely giddy that night as she lied down for bed. She had her harry back, and his mum was alive. Tomorrow after classes she wasn't gonna let him out of her sights just to make sure she wasn't dreaming


	6. Chapter 7

**A/**

 **I apologize for the long wait as well as a decrease in writing ability. I dropped my laptop and the screen shattered so I have to update the stories on my cell phone.**

 **I got a lot of complaints about the last chapter I added. I understand that I did rush it and halfass it. I kinda wanted to just add a filler chapter.**

 **From now on however, unless I specifically say his appearance changed Harry will look like what I say at the beginning of the day.**

 **Some of you believe Tonks comforting Harry like I did last chapter should have been Lily. However Lily is a teacher, I understand that I haven't made her the best I could have yet but she is trying to not show preferential treatment to her son.**

 **Also I realize Harry is opening up to others about his abuse but the way I see it he's hiding behind a fake smile and giving the barest info he can.**

 **I am still not J.K Rowling so I can't have Harry end up with Tonks or Fluer and I can't get rid of ron. Funny story though I saw a interview not even Rowling liked Ron and wanted to kill him off.**

The next month went by fairly fast for Harry. He was enjoying himself in his classes and he had made a friend in Cedric digory. They trained for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. He had impressed the team. Harry greatly enjoyed the feeling of playing as a chaser. He was the top scorer in every practice. Outside of classes he spent as much time as he could with Dora.

Currently Harry was sitting in history of magic class. This was his least favorite class, the teacher was a ghost and he droned on about exactly what was in the text book. He was sitting next to Hermione for this class. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open but he wanted to prove that he was worthy of being in hogwarts. He took very careful notes about everything being said.

Hermione was very proud of her friend, he had a thirst for knowledge and while can't keep up with her studying habits which were honestly over the top sometimes even for her she was proud especially when he showed her he was the only other person who could stay awake other than her. She greatly enjoyed seeing what colors he would chose for the day too, today's colors were blue eyes and medium length green hair, he changed it every day and loved to play with his abilities. She and Harry read everything they could find on a metamorphmagus their wasn't much on them. Lucky they had Tonks who taught Harry everything she could. He was capable of altering his physical appearance now as well he and Tonks loved to make jokes. Tonks would change her nose to a pigs nose and Harry would change his to a birds beak.

"Mia, it's time for lunch let's go I wanna meet up with Dora." Hermione jumped a little bit having been lost in thought.

"Sure Harry let's go. I'm sitting at Hufflepuff table today since tonight's the halloween feast and we won't be able to sit together."

Once they got to the great hall Harry and Hermione walked over to the Hufflepuff table Harry sat next to Tonks and Hermione sat across from them. "Wotcher cutie, why don't we get more into the spirit of the holidays. Harry smiled and both he and Tonks switched over to a shade of orange hair and onyx eyes.

Lily potter was so proud of her son, she watched the last few weeks and even though she had gotten into several fights with snape for trying to bully her son in potions class she saw he worked hard and was only matched by Hermione Granger one of her sons friends.

"Sweetheart." She was saddened when she saw him jump slightly.

Turning he looked up, " yes professor Potter?" This caused her to smile slightly. He had adapted and never called her mum in class or public.

" not today Harry today I'm her as your mum."

With a confused expression, " yes mum?"

"I know it's still early to consider this by why don't you and I head home for christmas holiday? That way I can introduce you to moony and padfoot. They were very close friends of your father practically family."

Before he could answer Tonks cut in though, " you should do it cutie serious is my cousin if he's visiting you then I can stop by and spend the holidays with you too." Harry smiled and nodded at that but again before he could say anything they all heard an owl approaching.

"Hey that's Hedwig" Harry said

Lily bent down and hugged her son, " I know I'm really late but happy birthday Harry."

Harry caught the big package that she dropped and fed Hedwig a few pieces of sausage. Tonks and Harry started unwrapping the bottom while Hermione and Neville who had arrived just after Lily got their worked on the unwrapped they saw it was a broom.

"Blimey Harry what type of broom is that I've never heard of a dragons breath before." Cedric came up and admired the broom.

" I missed his first eleven birthdays so I wanted to do something special for Harry." Lily explained " I had it specially made from the nimbus company. Their working on something called the firebolt. Their A Few Years Off from Perfecting It But With A Large Donation Of Galleons I Had Them Craft A Brand New Broom That Is The Closest They Could Come Too now." Harry leapt up and hugged his mother for all she was worth.

" thank you mummy." He had tears in his eyes.

Tonks stood up and smiled, " come on cutie we've still got time let's go test try it." She grabbed the broom in one hand and Harry's hand in the other. Hermione, Neville, Cedric, and Lily followed them out. They all watched with some amusement as just before Harry took off Tonks mounted the broom as well.

Lily smirked as she watched Harry blush so hard his hair turned red but still wrap Tonks in his arms and took off with both of them on it. Harry was amazed even with Dora on it as well the broom handled so well and went so much faster than the cleansweep the schools provided.

He looked up at Dora and smirked a little when he saw she had her eyes closed and was enjoying the ride. Tightening his hold on her he boosted forward faster than before. She let out a small squeak in surprise and saw the mischievous look in his eyes from the corner of hers. As they slowed down just over the black lake she leaned back and whispered in his ear, " Did you think I wouldn't see that look of yours?" She twirled slightly and kissed him full on, on the lips but left it at that because she didn't want to scare him away. She noticed the stunned look on his face and giggled a little and helped him steer back towards their friends. After they landed Tonks had too run off to her ancient runes class. Hermione shrank Harry's new broom and put it in his pocket. Then Neville wrapped his arm around Harry who was still in a daze and led him down to herbology. His final class for the day and took off saying he had charms class. This was Harry's first time having class with slytherin. He didn't have any friends in the class already. He wandered over and stood next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes from slytherin. They were working on repoting a plant that looks a lot like a Venus Fly trap to him. After he finished his plant he heard a quiet curse from the girl next to looked over and saw what the problem.

"Here, see this thing you squeezed here. It's a sensitive spot for the plant. You have to handle it carefully or it'll bite you like that."

Daphne greengrass looked into the eyes of the boy she saw who could change his eyes and hair daily. She was surprised, most boys would be cocky or arrogant about that but he just helped her find out why this plant bit her kindly and went back to his own plant which seemed to be nuzzling his hand.

" ten points to hufflepuff for helping out a student mr. Potter." Professor sprout said.

"Thank you professor but she was in pain I couldn't leave her like that."

"Daph that was Harry potter that just helped you." Her friend Tracey Davis whispered to her. That got her thinking Harry potter was the only other person who could match her intellect. She didn't count Granger because she was arrogant because of it. Harry however was just a nice boy who wanted to try his best.

After class Harry was on his way up to the great hall for the Halloween feast when the same girl walked Up to him, " potter thank you for helping me get out of that plant back their." She held out her hand, "daphne greengrass."

Harry smiled, " it's nice to meet you Daphne." He shook her hand. "I hope you and I can be friends."

She and her friend widened her eyes slightly, "really? You want to be friends with a slytherin? Your friends with weasley I figured you'd hate all slytherin. I can hear what he says."

Harry's smile slipped, "yea I hear that too. I wouldn't say we're friends more associates. I don't like to judge people until I know them I'd say the only slytherin I dislike is that Draco malfoy I've seen him bully people for no reason just because his father is wealthy and influential. I've seen several good people from slytherin but I stay away because Malfoy seems to dislike me for some reason."

Daphne smiled and said, "sure Harry Tracey and I would be happy to be your friend. Well see you later."

At the feast since everyone was required to sit at their own tables it was just Harry and Tonks since Cedric was with his other friends.

"So cutie you getting nervous for your first quidich match yet?" She said taking a bite of the pumpkin pie.

"Kinda although I'm sure if I have you cheering me on ill be fine." Harry blushed when he realized what he said.

Tonks smiled, _he's finally coming out of his shell a little bit. I hope you will realize soon that you have feelings for me soon._

"That's good cutie. You know I'm gonna cheer the loudest for you."

Suddenly professor quirell burst in shouting about a troll in the dungeons, And collapsed. Harry looked over at hermione they had just read about them. Suddenly a panic started and the headmaster called for the prefects to lead everyone into their dorms.

Harry stood up visibly shaking,"s-sir."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, he had planned on luring one of Harry's friends to the troll so Harry would show his magical talents. " what is it my boy?"

"S-sir isn't that a-a l-little foolish. O-our common room and slytherin common room is in the dungeons." At that Lily widened her eyes in realization at what her son had said.

"Albus he's right. We can't send students towards the troll." Lily spoke up and the rest of the teachers nodded.

"Very well, stay here students enjoy the meal while we take care of this."

With that every teacher but the heads of houses and Lily left to find the troll. However every one of their eyes widened when they saw all of Harry's friends go to sit with him with the addition of two slyrherins.

"I must say Lily your son is quite nice. He's greatin classes and is showing great school unity his whole group now consists of every house."

"Thank you Minerva. I wish I could say I helped him become who he is but I am still super proud of him. Even if he's like be is because my sister was horrible to him."

"HEY HARRY WHAT'S SOME SLIMEY SNAKES DOING AROUND YOU?!" The noise stopped and everyone was looking at the red headed boy who shouted that.

Harry's smile faded and his hair changed to a very deep crimson. Harry stood up and looked him right in the eyes, "they have names ron they are Daphne and Tracey. They are sitting by me because they are my friends."

"Harry you can't be friends with them their junior death eaters." Ron shouted.

"No Ron. Just because they are in slytherin doesn't mean they are evil. I don't like bullies Ronald I had to deal with that my whole life I will not allow you to bully my friends. I don't care what you think about them, I don't like to judge people based on rumors. If I find them worthy they will be my friends." What he said next he poked him in the chest with every word, " you Ronald I have seen nothing but poor table manners and bullying are not worthy of my friendship, now get lost."

The moment Ron walked off Harry's whole demeanor collapsed and he ran over to his mom. She took her trembling son onto her lap and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh sweetheart. I'm proud of what you just did baby. I agree bullies don't need to be your friend, your mother had a few problems with bullies in her day too." About an hour later everyone was on the way out of the great hall to go to bed when Daphne and Tracey hugged Harry.

"Thanks for standing up for us Harry. We'll be cheering you on in the match coming up."

With that Harry and Tonks went to their common room, "good job cutie not even I thought of that." She gave him a bone crushing hug and wondered off to bed. Harry followed quickly into his own bed.

 **looking for a beta PM me if you're interested.**


	7. Chapter 8

Quiditch

Today was Harry's debut game for Quidich he was looking forward to it but he was also really nervous. Tonks could see this because he wasn't eating anything for breakfast.

"Cutie you'll do perfectly fine. With you on the team I know you'll lead hufflepuff to the cup." Harry took a bite from his egg sandwich he made from the meal and grabbed her hand. Never meeting her eyes. But she could see they like his hair was transitioning from color to color after a few seconds.

 _He's come so far he takes my hand when he's nervous now and he's become a massive flirt. He's slowly coming around now I just need you to tell me how you feel Harry._

Hermione noticed Harry grabbing tonks' hand and smiled slightly she had known from day one that Harry and tonks had feelings for one another. She had seen all year that tonks was hinting at it but Harry was oblivious and only just recently having a spark in his eyes.

Harry stood up to get down to the pitch with Cedric but before he left Lily who had been keeping an eye on her son for his first match was stunned. His eyes got a twinkle in them that she hadn't seen since his father. The problem was if he got that he would be up to no good usually.

Harry bent down and gently lifted tonks head so they meet eye to eye. "Don't worry Dora I've got you cheering for me I'll be fine but just in case for luck." Lilies eyes widened exponentially when she watched and heard what her son said and did. He copied something James had done to her in fourth year. That ended up with a massive red mark on his cheek. With Harry though when their lips met seemed to stun the girl. However before anything else could say or do anything Harry's hair turned red and he dashed out of the door with Cedric right behind him.

Tonks had a wide smile on her face, " did he just do what I think he did?"

Nobody could answer throughout the whole year Harry has been shy and however largely believed due to the elder metamorph Harry has developed a bit of a flirty streak.

Lily walked up to tonks and smiled, "he's so much like his father. He did the same thing to me in our fourth year same sentence and all. Only difference was I knocked him on his arse with a slap. Nymphadora it seems like my son is learning to be himself because of you. I thank you for that." As tonks smiled at that it was her turn to turn red haired, " just don't make me a grandmother yet." Lily finished with a smirk and walked out the door. The rest of the group got up and started their way to the pitch but nobody saw the glare that daphne was giving tonks.

Down on the pitch tonks was surprised to see her parents their. "Enjoy tour breakfast Nymphadora? " her mother teased. Before she could retort however the match started and hufflepuff pretty much dominated the match within an hour the score was 100-10 Harry had scored 50 of them. Suddenly though his broom started Bucking and shaking. Harry was clearly terrified because his hair was changing color so rapidly nobody could keep track of what was going on this went on until Harry was hanging off his broom by his hands. Tonks gasped and everything faded out. Harry could feel his grip loosening after a few minutes andromeda noticed that one of the teachers were on fire and Harry's broom settled down but Harry lost his grip and fell. Harry's eyes widened as he fell he was terrified he curled himself into a ball _I'm sorry Dora it may look like you'll be the last metamorph after all._

As Harry thought this everyone noticed a purplish aura emitting from Harry and tonks could feel the waves of magic coming off Harry. Suddenly his dragons breath began flying down to Harry and managed to catch him there. Harry then let go again but he was so close to the ground the impact didn't hurt. He didn't get back up though madame pomfrey and hooch dashed down and after a swift search they hauled Harry off to the hospital wing and hufflepuff was declared the winner because Harry didn't have a wand on him and during the problem Cedric had caught the snitch because cho the ravenclaw seeker was distracted with Harry's fall.

Tonks threw the doors to the hospital wing open and dashed in with an irate Lily behind her. "Ma'am how is he?" She just smiled at tonks and gestured.

"Go find out for yourself my dear. When I brought him here he had a badly broken arm and his muscles were all ripped from catching himself after that fall. I do believe that all that magic he was emitting was the cause of the injuries healing though. He's just magically drained now. He's awake go visit him."

Tonks and lily walked over and saw Harry sitting their but when he saw tonks again his hair and eyes changed to pink and purple respectively. "Wotcher cutie. Poppy says your magically exhausted you should go back to base so your not making it worse."

Harry nodded and his hair turned back to raven but his eyes were different than before. One eye is emerald green and the other was silver. The nurse noticed this and dashed over. After several spells cast she said, " I can't see any drain on his magic like when he was shifting before. My guess is from the massive amount of magic he emitted back their it permanently changed his right eye. I also gave him a eye correction potion before his magic fully settled because it finally finished brewing today. Harry's magic combined with his morphing ability combined with the potion changed his eye to silver and stuck it their. He developed heterocromia a different color for each eye."

Lily was hugging the daylight out of her son after that, "mum...need...air." she let him go and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad your OK baby, I saw several teachers get knocked over one of them must've cursed tour broom. I'm do happy your safe, even with your new eyes baby you look handsome."

After a few tests tonks spoke up,"cutie you should try a pepper up potion and shifting. We should make sure your new condition doesn't effect the process. If you take my hand I can feel the magic in the shift to see feel if everything is ok. Harry took her hand and closed his eyes. Tonks felt the shift but it felt a little different than she was used to. Looking at Harry her eyes widened. One eye was blue and the other was purple but his hair is what amazed her. He chose bubblegum pink just like her but it had ice blue highlights. "Wow, I have never been able to do two colors like that. That's amazing cutie. I felt that too, let me try." Tonks closed her eyes and focused on the feeling she just felt from Harry.

When she shifted her hair was raven black with pink highlights. "You did it Dora at least with you hair." When she opened her eyes she just had her ice Blue eyes. She said smiled widely, she's been trying for years to do this but couldn't figure it out this opened so many new possibilities.

"Since theirs nothing wrong with you why don't you head down to dinner Mr potter. I'm sure you could use a good meal." Harry lily and tonks left for the great hall. All eyes shifted over to the door when the trio walked in but before they could do anything Harry was assaulted with a Brown and blonde missle. Harry's face visibly showed panic until he saw it was Hermione and Daphne and then returned the hug weakly still not used to people's touch other than Dora and his mum. The two decided that they would eat at slytherin table today and sat down joined later by Neville and surprisingly Susan bones joined them too.

"Hi Susan good to see you again. Guys this is Susan bones She and I study together in the common room together because we have the same free class. Come join us Susan people won't be mean here. Hannah can join too if she wants I know you guys are near inseparable." They ate and talked and laughed the entire meal. They all liked the new style Harry and tonks were messing with. When dinner ended they all went their separate ways but Daphne pulled Harry back for a second and planted a kiss on his lips. Then walked off Tonks was not one bit happy but dragged Harry off to the common room were they sat on the couches in front of the fire. When Cedric came down to find Harry because he never came to his bed he saw both tonks and Harry passed out leaning on each other with each others head on their shoulder. Snoozing away, Cedric ran upstairs grabbed a blanket and a camera and snapped a photo and covered them up.


	8. Chapter 9

Christmas part 1

A/N

Some of you asked if I was making a love triangle for harry. Truth be told I am debating right now weather to let Harry have previous dating experience before he ends up with tonks. That was one of my biggest pet peeves, as far as I can remember in books and movies Harry only had Ginny for a relationship. I don't count cho because she fell apart immediately and I suspect she was just using Harry as a connection to her dead boyfriend. Don't get me wrong theirs nothing wrong with that situation but I felt like Ginny took advantage of Harry's lack of experience. Some people have told me that that was because harry didn't want to date any fan girls of the boy who lived. I can see that yes but it begs the question why the he'll did he marry the biggest fan girl in cannon? Ginny was introduced as a fan girl who couldn't even be in the same room as harry.

This chapter will introduce Remus and sirius. Still not sure I'm spelling his name right let me know how to spell it please.

In regards to Remus. I loved his character, I'm not just gonna leave him a lonely bachelor who hates himself for what he is. So I am going to make an oc for everyone's favorite werewolf to be with in third year. I do have a question though should I make Sirius like he was in cannon or should I find someone for him to be with? Let me know that decision is totally made by you guys.

I don't own harry potter

the Next few months were a blur due to the end of term exams. Tonks pondered what had transpired back in October between Daphne and her Harry. It never went beyond that but Tonks could still see the way she looked at harry. She didn't like it one bit she recalled the conversation she had with her.

flashback

"What so you think you are doing with harry?" Tonks had cast a privacy ward around them so nobody else would hear her.

"I'm expressing my interest in him much like you are. Harry is different than I ever imagined him as a little girl tonks. I can see he likes you but I wish to throw my cards in as well. I won't do anything more than soot subtle hints and flirts his way from now on. But you have to know if he does choose me I expect you to back off a little bit." Daphne replied without a hint of emotion behind her voice showing why she had been dubbed the slytherin Ice queen ready in her first year of school.

Tonks narrowed her eyes, " he's mine greengrass I know he'll choose me in the end but... If he should choose to date you I won't interfere. Just know I can see it in his eyes, whatever is shared between you two won't last long. Harry does that know what he's feeling but I know he loves me. I won't interfere as long as he picks you of his free will. I've already heard and dealt with several girls who were going to love potion him" Daphne did nothing but nod and walk away after tonks took Down the silence barrier.

end flashback

"Dora are you ok?" Harry was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Of course I am. Just lost in thought, you all packed up?"

"Yep let's go get Mia and head for the train."

With that they went up to the ravenclaw tower and waited for hermione who came out about two minutes later.

"Hi Mia ready to head off to the train?"

"Of course Harry," after they set off Hermione noticed something, "no shifting today harry?"

"I can as long as we are on the train but once we get to kings cross I wanna be my base self. I'm meeting my godfather and his best friend I want them to recognize me."

"Well then what's the colors for today?"

Harry smirked a little and shifted his hair to the same shade as hermione's with bubblegum pink highlights and a purple eye and a chocolate brown eye. Tonks broke out laughing when she looked over to hermione and her face was resembling a tomato at that point.

" you even made it bushy... that was to far." Tonks returned her gaze back to harry and saw that he did indeed make his hair medium length and so curly it was bushy which seemed to ignite another fit of laughter from her.

Harry's eyes softened," I'm sorry Mia I wasn't making fun of you. Here let me show you something Dora showed me to do yesterday." Harry shortened his hair to normal length and then put a hand on hermione's head, then he willed his bushy hair away.

Hermione felt a tingling sensation coming from her scalp. Once it subsided harry removed his hand and Hermione ran into the nearest bathroom she looked in the mirror and saw her hair Was no longer bushy instead it was straight until the ends which curled.

Harry collapsed onto the ground when a brown bullet flew out of the bathroom and engulfed him in a hug, "mia...need...air."

Hermione jumped up and said thank you all the way down to the entry hall. They boarded the carriages and started on their ways down explaining to hermione how they could alter her hair as long as they shift while in physical contact with her but just how it looks not its color or length.

When they boarded the train they joined Neville and Susan in a compartment and was very rapidly joined by Daphne and Tracey And Hannah. The train ride home was spent talking playing gobstones and exploding snaps and in Harry's case reading about ancient runes. He found the subject fascinating, he had borrowed the book from Hermione.

"Whatcha reading their cutie ancient runes?"

"Yea Hermione was studying the subject and I borrowed the textbook I'm finding it fascinating all the practical uses you can use for them and the fact that they can change with every single addition or alteration."

Tonks smiled, " well cutie if you need any help your Dora is actually in said class" With the possessive addition to his nickname for her his hair turned a bright red with his face. Tonks just smirked because that was exactly what she was trying to do. Neville and Harry got up to change in the bathroom since they were the only males in their group. Once they returned they grabbed their Trunks and got off the train and each gave a hug to each other and went their separate ways. Tonks hermione and Harry made their way out into kings cross and hermione ran and pulled her parents into a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione I didn't recognize you that hair style is amazing how'd you do it?" Hermione's mom said.

"It was my best friend over their with the crimson hair and the mismatched eyes the one with silver and gold. He and the girl next to him have a special ability to change their features like their hair and eyes with just a thought and he used it to do my hair before we left school. His name is Harry Potter."

The Elder Grangers approached and Harry's Smile faded and he hid behind tonks.

"He had a rough childhood mummy he's very shy and scared of meeting new people especially adults."

" so your the special harry potter that Hermione talks about in her letters. Thank you for being friends with our daughter she's always had a hard time making friends." Mr. Granger said.

"I-its not a problem s-sir M-mia helps me just as much as I h-help her. She's helping me keep up With everyone else." When he said this both the elder Grangers smiled.

"Mia huh?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"I like it. It's my first nickname mummy." Hermione said.

"Hey cuz Lily said Harry'd be with you where is he?" A black haired man said walking up and harry ran behind Tonks again.

"What do you mean sirius he's right here." Tonks said bringing him out in front of her and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nymphadora what are you talking about. Harry doesn't look like this." Another man who looked haggard and worn down walked up.

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus this cute boy here is my Harry potter he's a metamorph just like me. Show them harry."

Harry looked up and nodded his hair returned to the normal raven and eyes changed back to emerald and silver. Then it lengthened and changed to tonks favorite bubblegum pink with ice blue tips and his eyes changed too purple and green.

"Your my godfather?" Harry asked

Both Remus and Sirius were stunned that harry turned out to be just like Tonks.

"That's right pup. I'm sirius. Your god father."

Harry had a flash of a memory he looked over to the other man, "uncle Moony." And then looked over to sirius, " and papa padfoot."

Both of the men smiled, "that's right pup I'm surprised you remember that those were some of the first words you said." Harry wiggled out of Dora's arms and pulled both men into a strong hug.

"Ah good I was hoping he would remember you two on some level." Lily said as she walked up. All of the group headed back into platform 9 3/4 after saying goodbye to hermione, "tippy!" Lily called out.

With a crack and harry diving into tonks' arms a small elf appeared. "Misses potters called tippy?"

"Hello Tippy can you take all of us to potter manor please? It's time everyone met Harry."

Tippy's eyes widened, " master harry is here?"

"H-hello M-miss Tippy." Harry said peeking out from behind Tonks. Tippy who looked like she was about to bounce up and down held out her hand to Lily.

"Come on Dora. I'm sure you can get home from my home." He held out his hand and she smiled and took it. With a crack they popped into a big house.

Harry was so stunned by the House he barely registered the backround, " so he can call you Dora and he's your harry?" In a teasing tone. Then like several cracks popped in and a bunch of elves charged harry and engulfed him in a massive dog pile of tears and Hugs.

Harry couldn't make out much he was oddly not minding these things hugging him he could make out 'we've missed yous.' And 'it's goods to sees yous.'

After a few minutes they finally all climbed off harry. " master harry I be blinky I be the head elfses here at potter manor. It's goods to sees you again."

"Hello Mr. Blinky i am sorry but I don't remember you."

"it be okays master harry last times I saws you, yous was just a baby."

"Masters harry does he remember mes?" A female elf dressed in a pretty blue dress approached.

Harry had another flash of memory of an elf playing with him, " millie?"

The small elf burst into tears and ran into his arms, "masters Harry remembers his milllies. Millie has tried to get to master for eleven yearses but a blood barrier wouldn't let me get tos him."

Lily smiled and walked up, " I'm amazed you remember millie sweetheart she was put in charge of watching after you when your dad and I couldnt. You haven't seen her since before we went to godrics hollow."

They toured the house and Blinky gave Tonks the key to get back to the manor via the floo.

"I'll be back with mum and dad at Christmas dinner cutie." Tonks kissed Harry's forhead and floed home.

"Masters, harry dinners is ready." Millie appeared next to harry causing him to leap at least a good foot in the air.

"T-thank you. Millie." He took her hand and was led into the dining hall. Harry ate an amazing dinner while enduring his godfathers teasing him about Tonks. While Remus seemed to be taking notes about being a metamorphmagus. He only knew Nymphadora and was fascinated by their abilities. Then millie led Harry to his room. He took his cousins stretched out hand me down shirt off and millie burst into tears.

"Millie be a bad elf shes supposed to take care of master harry. Because of the blood barriers millie let master harry get those scars. Sits millie make better." She sat harry down and a soft glow erupted from her hands.

Lily walked in and saw her sons back and nearly burst into tears also. She watched as millie used her elf magic and she watched as a bunch of scars just began to shrink and fade away. After a few minutes the light faded and Harry's torso was Smooth and almost scar free now.

"Millie will understands if master harry wanted another elfses to watch after hims millie be a bad elfs." Harry pulled the elf into a hug.

"No millie your my elf I wouldnt replace you for anything. Thank you for healing my back."

After harry bathed and climbed in bed Lily sang harry to sleep but ended up curling around harry and falling asleep with Her baby boy for the first time in eleven years.


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Sor **ry it took So long life sucks. I work every night and got some reason I am always tired these days but whatever.**

 **So I am thinking of an idea that won't happen till year two. This idea came to me last night, the prophecy around Harry says he has power that tommy boy knew not. The only thing the cannon verse said was he got a power boost through love.**

 **Let me know if it's a good idea I added the base idea in this chapter.**

 **I am not J.K Rowling I don't own HP.**

Christmas

Albus Dumbledore was stumped, his pawn Harry Potter was different than he thought he would be. He couldn't figure it out, the fire place flared and out walked Molly weasley and Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah welcome you two. Please take a seat." He forgoed his usual offer of candy since they were laced with liquid imperious curse.

"Albus what happened? Things have gone drastically off plan. Ron messaged me saying not only is he not friends with Harry he's not even in griffindor. " Molly said

"I am not sure. Harry should have been different. He had an abusive childhood which should have inspired him to be better. Instead of being in griffindor he's a hufflepuff."

"What about Draco? He's doing his part right?" The Elder Malfoy asked.

"Yes Lucius, young Malfoy is being a bully to Harry. But instead of retaliating and sparking that rivalry Harry seems to break down and doubt himself. I don't understand it."

"What about confunding him or even an imperious?"

" he's immune to the imperious I've tried already and while I see it working for a second it stops except for the first time when he went to the mirror. It's strange I've been using passive legitimacy every time I've made eye contact, However while he was an open book at start of the year the more he grows the harder it is to find anything his mind seems to be developing a form of occlumency. I enter into their and it's like a fog rolls in."

"Perhaps we should key him into amortensia earlier than expected Albus. If he's in Hufflepuff he'll remain loyal to Ginny no matter what." Molly said.

"That may be the only way to get him away from young miss tonks." Albus said stroking his beard.

"Tonks? The daughter of Andromeda? That bint is around Harry?" Molly shouted.

"Yes from what I've gathered he ran into Ted and andromeda at kings cross before you could find him and help him. He unlocked his metamorphmagi abilities somehow. I thought I had sealed them away but he's just like Nymphadora he loves shifting his appearance. We're lucky most of my seals are still active, but his magic seems to be peeling them off."

"You must be speaking of the quiditch match Draco told me about that."

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

" during the Hufflepuff ravenclaw match quirell tried to hex Harry's broom. The boy fell off but halfway down waves of magic began to emit from him. An extraordinary amount for one his age far more than I had at that age. His magic was sealed 95% percent. By my estimation his core shed ten percent of that."

"Can you reseal the boy?" Lucius asked

"No I'm afraid If I try the boys mother will bring me down. I've already lost my ICW position once people found out about me never checking in on the boy despite being his magical guardian. They feel that behavior was not good for our image to the other countries."

"Ah yes Lily Potter is alive the mudblood should have died."

"Albus you know with her alive the marriage contract we made won't work." Molly shouted again.

"Yes I know Molly. I can't do anything to Lily either, the enchantments on the potter family ring stop me from influencing her and being a mudblood she would never agree to a marriage contract. A betrothal contract I can see but Harry us the one who decides those."

"What about my dear cousin Nymphadora can we use her?"

"Nothing short of an imperio would work. She's got black blood just like your wife. Which means she was born with a natural and unbreakable occlumency shield."

"Her mother was disowned she can't have those Narsicca told me that. "

"it would seem that sirius reinstated her and Nymphadora and welcomed Ted with open arms. He also disowned Draco and your wife as well as Bellatrix."

With this Lucius paled, most of his Influence was because he had access to the black seats."anything else?"

"Let's hope he doesn't find out about the contract you haven't fulfilled the stipulations yet. He abolished Bellatrix's marriage without a second thought to take back almost all of the lestrange money."

Lucius paled further, " as far as he knows I have."

"Lucius if he finds that Draco isn't from Narsicca then you won't have any use for Tom he'll kill you."

"Can we do anything Albus? Ginny is already making plans for the wedding she won't be happy when I tell her this."

"Tomorrow is Christmas I sent the boy back his father's cloak. I put so many layers of compulsion loyalty and anger spells on it."

"Anger?"

"That one is keyed to Young Nymphadora. She's an independent witch. I have to get Harry away from her and I can see it in his eyes right now he's falling in love with her. This cannot be allowed to happen."

After a little bit they said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 **scene change**

Harry was asleep when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, his eyes burst open and he began to visibly begin to shake.

"Shhhhh... it's OK cutie it's just me you looked so comfortable that I had to climb in bed with you."

Harry flipped over and smile seeing Dora he was instantly calmed. He smiled and snuggled in and fell asleep quickly.

After what felt like minutes to him Harry heard an audible click and someone laughing faintly. Harry sat up and saw his godfather standing their with a smirk on his face and Remus trying not to laugh with a camera in his hands.

"Well that explains that Lily. No wonder he slept in until noon on Christmas." Sirius said.

Tonks shot up with the yell, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE FAR TO YOUNG FOR ME TO CATCH YOU IN BED WITH A WOMAN. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Relax Lily, we didn't do anything. We were just sleeping" Tonks said.

"Well cuz you..." sirius started but stopped when all the other heads turned. The joke died in his head when he saw Harry trembling in the corner In the fetal position chanting I'm sorry over and over again.

Lily rushed over and took her son in her arms rubbing his back, "shhhh... I'm sorry for shouting baby. I'm just not ready to see you in bed with a girl. It took me by surprise. I won't hurt you like your aunts family did."

No matter what Lily said he wouldn't calm Down.

Tonks walked over and reached for his hand but Harry freaked out even more, "NO, don't touch me!" He pushed both women away and dived under the bed, "freaks like me don't deserve love. This is only a trick by them to hurt me again."

"Lily, I think we may have to go into his mind and soothe his fears. He seems to be drowning in his own fears. I'm afraid if he..." he was cut off when Harry collapsed comatose. His eyes glassy and empty, " will retreat into himself just like that."

"Sirius you know I despise doing that it's the greatest of violations. "

"Lily we don't have a choice anymore... he's retreating Into his own mind... He could end up just like Frank and Alice did before we helped them... Their not perfect now sure but their recovering."

" it won't work anyway sirius... His mind I can't even find it." Remus cut in

Both sirius and Lily tried but neither could find his mind it was encased in a Thick fog that none of them could navigate.

"Well... that's a problem but I am proud of him having such good mental defenses." Sirius spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about? I can see into his mind clearly." Tonks decided to speak up.

The three adults looked at her with confusion and surprise that she could do that. "Alright cuz we will go in with you. You can't be that experienced with this yet"

Once all four minds stretched Out to Harry's they found themselves on a street facing a house.

"This must be where he keeps all his memories. How the hell does he know about this house though?" Remus spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"This is our house at godric's hollow."

The four approached the house and entered after some difficulty, only tonks could open the door.

Once inside Remus spoke up again, "I got it, his mental defenses are like a fidelis charm. Only keyed to allow one person in, this is amazing we can only see this because Harry unconsciously seems to have made Nymphadora the secret keeper of his mind."

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus." Tonks glared at him.

They entered the house and found shelves of orbs pulsating different colors. They wandered around trying to find where Harry had Hid himself.

Lily screamed when she came to a dead body. All three other occupants ran up and found why she screamed. Lying on the ground was the dead body of James was in tears when she reached down and tried to move the body with the others help. However once they touched the body they were sucked into the memory, they saw the events play in the same house ten years ago from a baby Harry's point of view.

Once the memory finished with Voldemortes explosion they were all gathered around the body again.

"Guys... This isn't Harry's dad." Tonks spoke up.

All three adults looked down and sure enough instead of James' hazel Brown eyes they were looking at an emerald green that only belonged to two people. The mother in the room and the boy she gave birth too. "Your right." Remus knelt down being careful not to make to much contact with the body lest he get Pulled into the memory out his wand he brushed aside the hair and sure enough was the lightning bolt scar.

"Wonder who the wedding ring is for then." Sirius spoke up finally coming out of his stupor.

Nobody had an answer for that so they continued to the stairs were they saw each step progressively go darker in color until near the top were the stairs regained the color again.

"These must be his memories." Sirius said.

"Then what do you think those orbs were back their?" Lily asked

"My best guess is a secondary security system should anyone force their way in here without Nymphadora's permission." Sirius spoke up being the most experienced with the mind arts.

Tonks glared at her cousin but started walking up the steps. With every step they took they were bombarded with absolutely everything that happened to Harry. The four of them witnessed every beating every imprisonment in the cupboard under the stairs every insult and injury he ever received. Near the top every single one of them were in tears wondering just how Harry was alive and how he was not a dark wizard on his way To being a dark lord. Then after Harry's eleventh birthday the memories got better except when he returned to private drive from shopping with hagrid. They then felt his sadness at thinking he got tricked When their was no platform nine and three quarters. They felt his happiness when he met Andromeda and Ted and they helped him. They felt his jealousy at seeing families saying goodbye to each other then his self doubt thinking he doesn't deserve love.

After that they reached the final step, the brightest one of them all they saw Harry meet Tonks and the rest of his friends one by one but every memory in the final staircase had one common factor. Nymphadora tonks was always present. They even heard Harry call out to Her when he fell off his broom in his quiditch match.

After the final memory faded from their minds they had to sit to recover they were all disgusted at how Harry was treated for the first eleven years of his life but sirius and Remus could not help the pride that filled them when they saw the display of power Harry had shown during his fall.

Finally getting up they began to proceed down the long hallway and several doors were chained shut and refused to be opened except two. One door that the adults knew led to Harry's old nursery and another door that was cracked and the chains loosened with a bright golden light leaking out.

"What is all this why are so many doors sealed away and what is that glowing? Also what is that?" Tonks spoke up.

"These chained doors probably hold Harry's magical core. Which means that he has a seal on his magical power or maybe several. Some of the doors could be abilities he inherited from his parents. I know that one is." Sirius pointed over to a door that looked like it would not even open if you tried to blast it open.

"How?" Three voices echoed.

" because my own mind is set up kinda like this and that door right their... was the door where I learned what my animagus form was." Three surprised eyes looked at the grim animagus.

"Then why is Harry's like that?" Lily spoke up.

"The same reason Nymphadora's would be like that. When James, and I were researching how to become animagi we Found a passage that said if you were a metamorphmagi it's impossible to become animagi because they already possess the ability to shift their body freely into something they want as long as it's not of the opposite gender."

They were stunned at the revelation to the point Tonks didn't even follow with her complaint about her first name.

"As for the glow... my guess is its his magical power." Remus spoke up eyes locked onto what tonks had pointed at. "It can't be true..." Remus drifted off as everyone looked over and saw a blue glowing ball surrounded by ice floating covered in chains at the back of the hallway. "I believe that Harry may be an elemental as well. That is the only reason I can think of when it comes to that."

Tonks laughed a little when she saw Lily's face. " Lily looked over and glared at her, "for your information your friend hermione would be like me not the other way around. Of course I'd be excited, their hasn't been an elemental since the founders of hogwarts I would want to Learn about it especially since my son is one."finally they turned and tonks opened the only door not chained shut. They came across two things in that room. The first is a very young Harry probably not older than five hair changing rapidly with his eyes going even faster. He was crying calling out for his mom. The Other Was The Second Dead Body Which Must Have Been Lily. The four proceeded over and rolled the body over experiencing the final memory that glowed the brightest. Harry was in hogwarts and it was extremely late at night clearly after curfew. His eyes were blank as he entered the door and then he blinked and looked around. They saw his confusion ad he approached the mirror in the center. What they saw had even Tonks blush so hard her whole head was red. When Harry approached the mirror the saw an older Harry looking just like the body downstairs was holding and older looking woman, who had bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes an older version of Tonks both wore wedding rings and smiled at the Harry who looked in the mirror. What made it so embarrassing for her though was she was holding a baby boy and he was holding a baby girl. The boy had ice blue hair but his eyes remained emerald green the girl seemed to shift every several seconds. They saw Harry reach his hand up and place it on the mirror smiling. When they looked closer they saw a black dog and Lily standing their in the background with tears in their eyes. Even the wolf creature in the forest behind them came out and had happiness in his eyes. The only thought that ran through his head was the word 'family' they then saw Dumbledore approach and explain the mirrors purpose and ask what he saw. They saw Harry blush and lie to the headmaster saying that he sees himself becoming headmaster of the school when he's older

Dumbledore just smiled, "maybe one day. You certainly have the brains for it my boy. Perhaps...I can take you under my wing for that one day. But it's best not to dwell on dreams. Good night mister potter."

Once the memory faded all four of them were stunned to silence.

"Suppose I shouldn't he surprised by this." Remus said as the hair and eyes changed. They were seeing a mini version of Andromeda in front of them. Then a little girl walked up with tonks favorite hair and eye color.

"How does Harry know what I really look like?" Tonks wondered aloud.

Lily who had tears running down her face laughed and said, "he probably thought you looked like your mother because he looks so much like his father."

"Do you see?" Four heads turned to the little girl. "Harry is plagued by his past terrified that his aunt and uncle were right. However he still holds hope that he will have his own family one day."

"How did Harry remember what Remus and I looked like transformed?" Sirius asked.

She smiled "he has faint memories of riding on a big Black dog during a full moon with a wolf by him."

Lily glared daggers at the two, "yes I seem to remember this as well."

The two men laughed nervously, "had forgotten about that i'm surprised he remembered. That was on his first birthday."

"If we let him out will you take care of him? Harry has experienced a lot of pain. He needs to know what love is before hate fills his heart." The boy said getting up.

"He's my son even if the entire world hates him I'll still love him." While the two men agreed with that.

However neither the little boy or the little girl were looking at the adults.

"Of course I will. I don't know how he did it but Harry has placed a seed in my heart. It seems to grow every day. I don't know what I'd do without him"

The two children nodded at the response the girl walked over to the crib and picked up a sleeping Baby the baby woke up and gazed up, "hi dad. It's time for you to join your real family. " she handed him over to Lily and the house began to fade they opened their eyes they were back at potter Manor Harry looking curiously at them.

"You guys ok?" They looked up and saw the genuine confusion. He had no knowledge that they had just seen every moment of his life.

After a tearful hug and explanation they went down and ate breakfast. Then they opened presents.

Harry had gotten a rare plant from neville who seemed to take an instant liking to Harry as it nuzzled his hand. Harry laughed and said he got the exact same plant for him. Daphne got him book on pureblood politics because he was the heir to a ancient and Noble house. Susan and Hannah got him a bunch of candy and Tracey gave him a framed picture of everyone in their group smiling and happy.

His mum gave him an entire new wardrobe of cloths both muggle and wizard and cloths that actually fit him Sirius got a slap on the back of his head when Harry opened his present to see a witch in a skimpy bikini that blew him a kiss and winked. Remus gave him a book on metamorphmagi that his family owned that was one of a kind and would help him and tonks. However nobody knows who sent the last package.

Lily reached over to grab the package when Harry caught her arm before she even touched it. "Wait mum, this package is glowing black for some reason." The adults looked confused at that.

Sirius smiled, "good call pup, Lily you forgot to check for spells and the like." She blushed a little at having forgotten the most basic of all rules with mail. Their elf was called and they found a ton of influencing spells on the package and contents. After a few seconds millie had dispelled all of them and claimed it safe to touch. All the people in the room gasped when they saw Harry dissappear after putting on the cloak.

"That was your fathers cloak I wonder who this is from." Remus said.

Lily knew but didn't say anything she would have to keep an eye on a certain old man from now on.


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N**

Final **chapter for first year.**

 **Not much to say other than that this time.**

 **I don't own Harry potter.**

The rest of the school year went fast after they returned. Harry and Hermione were the best of friends. Some people mistook them for brother and sister because of the rivalry they developed. The two would always try their hardest in school trying to outdo each other. They were still fast friends however and Hermione didn't find it to be a problem when Harry beat her in their final grades for the year.

Nearing the end of year feast though Harry and Dora were sitting around their common room playing exploding snaps when professor Quirrel entered and asked Harry to follow him. However just as he entered the classroom he felt a hot flash on the back of his head and he fell unconscious. When he woke up he was in front of the mirror again.

"Welcome back boy. Look into the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry noticed a lack of stutter in his voice.

He was terrified he had no idea where he was so he made a mad dash for the staircase nearby. However with a snap flames encased the room. Quriell rambled on about a stone and wondering how to get it until a voice Harry couldn't place spoke. "Use the boy... it's why we brought him here."

Quriell turned and grabbed Harry by his shirt and threw him into the floor in front of the mirror, "what do you see boy?"

Harry saw the same thing as last time him and tonks older with a baby boy and a girl who was around three years old smiling at him with his mum and godfather as well as his uncle moony standing smiling happy. "I see my mum and dad." Harry lied.

"He lies."

"Tell the truth what so you see?!" The older Harry winked and pulled out a stone from his pocket and dropped it in again. However Harry felt a weight fall into his pocket. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at this.

"Let me see him."

Quirells eyes turned ruby red and he unwrapped his head what Harry saw had him back away to the other end of the room.

"Harry Potter we meet again." Said a head that sprouted out of his head

"Y-your Tom Riddle."

This outraged voldemort, " DO NOT SPEAK THAT NAME HOW DID YOU KNOW IT?" Truth he told Harry didn't know the name just came to him. "Give me the stone boy I already know it's in your pocket." Harry panicked to the point he lost the color in his hair and reverted back to his base form.

"Well well a metamorphmagi join me harry. With your abilities you can go far with me. I can give you what you most want." Behind him the mirror flickered with his mum and dad smiling at him proudly, " their is no good and evil Harry their is only power. I can give you everything you want just give me the stone."

Just then three footsteps came down the stairs and stopped outside the fire, "BABY." Harry whirled around and saw his mum professor dumbledore and Dora.

"Lily potter you are still alive? Well that won't do. Avada kadavra."

The sickly green light flashed from his wand straight toward Lily. Nobody saw dumbledore smile slightly when the spell was cast at her. However his smile vanished once Harry dove in front of the spell and took it head on.

Nobody moved for a split second until voldemort began to laugh, "that was the boy who was supposed to beat me? Pathetic. " tonks pulled her wand out and managed to get through the fire and hold Harrys body. Even when an ear splitting scream arose from Harry and black gunk leaked from his scar. Tonks was crying her eyes out.

 **scene change**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the same house his worst nightmare happened.

"Harry."

Harry whirled around and could swear he was looking in a mirror for a second.

"Dad?" The man smiled and nodded. But he frowned when his son jumped when a scream sounded out from the closest Down the hallway.

"Don't worry son that's not a part of you anymore. Come we have to meet your grandparents we font have much time." Harry followed him down the hall into the library were two people were on a tall man who had raven hair and brown eyes but unlike his father and his hair before he learned to change it his hair was a lot more neat. Next to him was a woman who was wearing a nice emerald green dress. She had brown hair and her eyes were golden.

"Hello Harry dear. My name is Dorea I'm your grandmother." The woman spoke up

"And I am your grandpa Charlus." The man spoke up . Harry and James sat down across from the couple.

"it's so good to see you my dear grandson. We don't have long however. You are an heir to my line my dear." Dorea began. "Many people knew me as Dorea black."

"Black I'm related to Dora?" When he heard this he seemed to sadden and sink into the chair.

Dorea and Charlus smiled, " ah yes you must be speaking of andromedas daughter Nymphadora. I'm sure your related to her down the line somewhere yes. All the old families are related in some way." Charlus spoke up.

"My dear your not close enough related to the blacks that you won't be able to be with her. My real name was Dorea Rosier, I was kidnapped as a baby. The Rosier family was the last family with abilities like yours. We were the strongest most feared in all of Britain. The line is supposedly dead with the death of your cousin Evan. Nymphadora's great grandpa adopted me at a young age. You need to go to gringots and get an inheritance test."

"She's right my boy once you get their your going to need to find the families grimoir in the vault and bring it to potter manor. Also in the Manor is the families grimoir. If you go up to the fireplace and place your hand on the potter crest on the floor between the bookshelf and the fireplace it will unlock the basement. The potter family grimoir is down their waiting for you to retrieve it."

"What is so important about the these things?" Harry asked

"If I were alive I'd kill your aunt for what she did to you Harry." James spoke up. " a grimoir is a book that only a family member can use. It contains all of the families magic. Magic that hasn't been see in a long while since your grandpa and I didn't get a chance to use them. During the war, but you should be able to use them both."

"There is rare magic in them? Would I be able to teach some of them to my friends?"

"Only the ones that aren't tied to the family." Dorea said with a smile "don't worry sweetheart you'll understand once you do the ritual my dear. After you activate the family magic you'll understand my dear."

"That's all the time we have have to go now we'll be watching you my dear do the potter-rose family proud son." Charlus said while they got up and began to fade away.

"Be careful Harry. Their are people out their who want to use you for your families power and money. Take care of your mother for me, tell her that I eagerly wait for her to come see me again." James placed a hand on Harrys shoulder. "I don't expect either of you here though until we can look over all of our grandchildren. Harry without that thing in your head your gonna be developing a lot faster than before. Especially once your magic strips the seals on you away. You'd better go son voldemort is pointing a wand at your mother and Nymphadora." His surroundings were beginning to blur "Good luck son."

Lily potter couldn't even raise her wand when she watched her son die. She fell to her knees and stared at the boy she had brought into the world.

"Well it's time for me to finish off the last of the potter line." Quirellmort raised his wand again pointed at Lily.

However once the green curse launched again the temperature lowered drastically and the ground started shaking.

Dora heard dumbledore mumble " another fifty percent unlocked how many of my seals are you gonna take off? "

However her attention was diverted once Harry rose to his feet, waves of magic emitting out of him. " you won't touch my family again."

Quirellmort collapsed to the ground as his body began to fail. He wasn't going out without a fight however as he dove for Harry his fingers wrapped around his neck but his body began to both simultaneously burn and freeze away. His body began to turn to ash. Once the body was no more Harry seemed to calm as his magic returned to its original state. However once he settled down a figure of voldemort formed and charged at Harry it went straight through him and ran away.

Harry collapsed from exhaustion but lily caught him, " baby don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you anymore."

Harry just chuckled weakly, "dad says he misses you mum. Can't wait for the day when we're all reunited together." And then he passed out.

Once Harry finally opened his eyes again he was in the hospital wing Harry sat up and looked around. Their was a bunch of gifts at the end of fun the table. However his attention was on the pink haired girl who was snoring softly on the side of the bed. Harry smiled at madam Pomphrey walked up, "welcome back mister potter."

Once she waved her wand a few times she went to the back and got a few potions which Harry downed and he shook Tonks awake, "Dora we've got to get down to the end of the year feast."

"Mmmm...fooood." Tonks mumbled and then shot up. She enveloped Harry into a bone crushing hug." Don't ever scare me like that again." After some reassurance Harry and Tonks headed down to the great hall.

The feast ended and hufflepuff won the house cup and the quiditch cup this year.

The next day saw Harry and all his friends in a compartment on the express. Once at kings cross the friends went their separate ways. Harry smiled as he laid down for bed wondering what was to come the next day.


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **I am so sorry for the delay.I meant to take a few extra days off from this story after first year but I got lazy and put it off longer.**

 **This is the start of season two. For those of you asking about Harrys elemental affinity I have decided that it will be water with a side of ice.**

 **I am thinking Harry and tonks will officially hook up sometime this year or next year. I want the two of them to be together by the yule ball in fourth year.**

 **I don't own Harry potter that honor goes to jk rowling.**

During the course of summer Harry had found his potter family grimoir and activated his family magic. _'such a Strange feeling.'_ was his thoughts as he was waiting for his mum to take him school shopping. It was like a living being connecting him to his family. By closing his eyes he could feel his connection to his mum. It was kind of lonely but if he focused hard enough due to sirius being his godfather by blood he could also reach into the black family. He felt his connection weakly to the tonks and sirius as well.

"Ready to go sweetheart? Don't forget were meeting with padfoot and Mooney with the tonks" after nodding she grabbed off the vase above the fire place. "Alright Harry were gonna use the floo network today. Take a pinch of powder and call out the name of your destination. That's the leaky cauldron in this interests just make sure you speak clearly. Don't get to much now or you'll be launched out of the other end. Also don't forget to take a step before you come out or your gonna fall flat on your face."

Harry nodded and grabbed a pinch of powder, stepped into the fireplace and called Leakey cauldron. He was suddenly in a green area and watched as fireplaces flew by quickly. Then he saw he was rapidly approaching another one. He took a step just before he exited and stumbled out but managed to keep on his feet. Stepping to the side he started brushing his clothes off until his mother came out as well and waved her wand banishing all of the ashes "good job. You stumbled a little but it's to be expected on your first time. Let's head up to gringots to get some money."

"Dad also told me to request an inheritance test mum. We should probably do that while we're their." Lily smiled sadly and nodded. Harry frowned and wrapped her in a hug, "it's OK mum you've still got me. I don't plan on going anywhere to soon." Lily hugged her son back and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Going into diagon alley they headed up to gringots and Harry lead his mum up to a booth, "good day griphook."

With that one sentence the whole lobby quieted down and every goblin stared at Harry with wide eyes, "good day mister potter may I ask how you recognized me?"

"You helped me on my first visit to gringots I always remember three people, my family, my friends, and those who help me. You griphook I do believe fall into the second category."

Griphooks eyes widened,"what may I do for you today then my friend?"

Harry smiled, "well my mum here needs to get down to our vault to make a withdrawal and I would like to request an inheritance test."

Lily cut in,"I would also like the will of my late husband James potter to be read if he has left one please."

Griphooks eyes widened here,"you mean to tell me that the man's will had yet to be read?" The goblin leapt down off his chair and walked to the back of the store.

"Potter. I'm surprised you would show up with you mudblood mother." Harry turned around and saw Draco malfoy standing behind them.

Narcissa and lily took a step back when they both saw Harry's eyes flash blue, "you know malfoy I can take any insult you throw at me but insulting my mother I will not stand for."

Suddenly everyone in the bank stopped and stared with wide eyes as the glass of water on the desk behind Harry emptied of its contents and the water shot like a bullet at malfoy and slammed into his crotch. Every male with the exception of Draco and Harry winced at the attack on the one place no male would wish to be hit. Harry just had wide eyes and looked at his hand in surprise he hadn't meant to do that.

"Lady potter and heir potter please come with me I am ragnok the head goblin here. I will help you sort out your test and will problem." Harry could swear he saw a smirk on the goblins face. Harry glared at malfoy once more.

"I'm not sure what just happened but I hope that taught you some respect malfoy. My mother may not be a pure blood but she deserves better than the treatment trash like you give her." Harry looked up, "lady malfoy I apologies for this slight against your house let me know if their is anything I can do for you to make up for it. However this doesn't apply to your husband or son just you." Narcissa just nodded stunned at what she had witnessed. Harry turned and followed his mum and the goblin into the tunnels and was out of site before Narcissa looked down at her wailing son.

"Come now Draco I'm sure it hurt but let's not act like a little baby in front of others." After a few seconds of Nobody trying to help him he stood up and mumbled 'wait till my father hears about this potter.'

Harry and lily followed the goblin into the large room where a meeting table was sitting with three goblins. One being ragnok the other griphook and the final Harry had no idea.

"Oh sharpclaw, what a pleasure to see you again." Lily said but from the slight twitch of her eye and hand Harry knew it wasn't true.

The goblin glared at lily,"yes mrs. Potter always such a pleasure. For the next half hour lily talked business with the goblins, as they talked Harry went over the documents sharpclaw had given her but something was wrong. Harry cleared his throught and mentally thanked his godfather for teaching him the stuff he needed to know to be the Lord of house potter.

"Lord ragnok, is it custom in gringots to steal from your cuatomers?" Harry asked.

All three goblins narrowed their eyes at this,"pray tell heir potter what makes you think that?"

Harry did not say a word as he passed the paperwork off to the chief goblin. Ragnok read the paper and narrowed his eyes. Looking up he looked over to sharpclaw, "pray tell sharpclaw. How is it that After the death of James potter half of Harry potters trust fund would be drained every year and three percent went to you?" The goblin in question paled and bolted from the door but didn't make it far as his head was rolling on the ground before anyone could blink. Lowering his hand and returning to his seat ragnok continued, "how is It that you never noticed this in your monthly statements mister potter?"

Harry looked confused, "what monthly statements?"

Three gasps were heard 'the old man has been stealing from us now too.' Lily thought as she growled her irritation.

"Mr. Potter will you consent to verictaserum? I need to make absolutely sure before I go on a war path."

After downing the three required drops the questions began.

"What's your name?"

" _Harry James potter."_

"have you ever received any mail from the magic world?"

 _"only my hogwarts letters. I haven't even got a letter from Dora since the end of the school year."_

Ragnok signaled the goblin to give the antidote but before he could lily spoke up, "what are your feelings toward nymphadora tonks?"

Everyone smirked as they instantly saw Harry fighting the potion, " _I don't know what I'm feeling for her I've never experienced this feeling before."_

lily frowned but allowed the antidote to be given. "Mr. Potter I promise we will be administering A full investigation on who else has been in this. On another note please cut you palm and place it on this parchment."

Harry took the knife and parchment and slit his palm. Placing his hand on the paper he watched amazed as the blood began to formed words.

 **Harry James potter**

 **Father: James Charlus potter (deceased))**

 **Mother: lily Marie potter nee Evans**

 **Godfather: sirius orion black**

 **Heir to: ancient and Noble house of potter**

 **Ancient and Noble house of rosier**

 **House of Evans**

 **Ancient and Noble house of black (unless current lord black bears an heir)**

 **Ancient and Noble house of Leviathan**

 **Abilities: natural occlumence, metamorphmagus first class.**

 **Elemental of water and ice (100% blocked A.P.W.B.D**

 **Parsletounge**

 **Mage sight**

 **WARNING 25% BLOCKAGE ON MAGIC A.P.W.B.D 60% shed off**

 **Severely malnourished recommend healer.**

Everyone was stunned at the results. Lily made a note to head to Saint mungos before they went home for Harry's malnourishment.

"Well well well rosier and leviathan huh. Griphook we have a family ritual to preform it would seem. Seeing as heir potter here considers you a friend I am placing you as his financial adviser."

"Thank you Lord ragnok."

"Lady potter, the house of leviathan probably is where Harry got his elemental abilities. Every lord or lady of the house has preformed this ritual. This ritual will bring him closer to his water abilities. He will feel quite at home in water."

"Will this ritual have any repercussions? That's my only concern."

Ragnok looked at a few documents, "well... Their is a slight possibility of the ritual aging your son at the max of three years."

"Excuse me?"

"Well... from the last lady leviathan she said she was sent to a place where she was trained for her abilities for three years while to us she stayed emerged in water for three days. She told us it was a choice for her to stay the same age physically or advance to what she was mentally."

Lily pondered this, "mum I may need the to get this family activated I want to do it." Harry took her hand, "no matter how old I am I will always be you're little boy." Lily looked into her sons silver and emerald eyes, smiled and nodded.

"Excellent then we will get the ritual room ready you go finish your shopping trip and come back at six this afternoon." Griphook leapt up and Harry and lily followed him down to Harry's vault and then stopped by the rosier vault to pick up his grandmother's birth family grimoir.

"HARRY POTTER." Was the scream when they entered the leaky cauldron to meet the tonks and sirius and remus. Harry looked over and saw Dora marching over with a furious look on her face."you've got some nerve never returning any of my letters."

Harry looked at Dora confused, "what letters? I haven't gotten a single letter all summer until I got my hogwarts letter."

Tonks froze up at that, "you never got my letters?" Harry just shook his head. Lily began to chant under her breath with her wand pointed at her son.

After Harry stopped glowing she smiled, "whoever was redirecting your mail won't be doing it again sweetheart, I'll go order us some food."

Tonks took Harry's had and weaved her fingers through his and smiled," I'm sorry Harry bear. I didn't know you weren't getting my letters come on let's go sit down." She did smirk slightly when Harry's hair turned red from embarrassment from her new nickname for him. They both sat down to hear Narcissa malfoy say, "sirius you have to get me out of this marriage with lucius."

Sirius sighed," you don't understand If I annul the marriage it could mean The end of the black family."

Harry looked over to his godfather confused, "padfoot what are you talking about? Haven't you read the marriage contract for her?"

Narcissa looked furious, "you showed him?!"

Sirius just shrugged, "I was teaching him how to be the Lord of his house and the best way to do that was letting him assist me while I was doing my duties. What do you mean pup?"

"Her marriage contract requires her too bear at least one heir for house black Padfoot."

"Yes and she gave birth to draco."

Harry looked over to his godfather with doubt in his eyes, "really padfoot? Do you not know you own family that much?" Harry reached into the pocket of his god father and removed the black family grimoir and opened it to the family tree. The one page everyone could read in the book.

Both sirius and Narcissa looked at the tree, "what?" Was the only thing Narcissa could Narcissa's name was under lucius's name was draco but the grimoir said a woman named Cynthia malfoy who just happened to be recorded as his mother as well.

"That man knocked up his own mother and then made me believe that he was my son." Narcissa was clearly furious.

"See? Malfoy never finished his obligation to house black so you can finish off the contract and absorb a ton of galleons from him with no consequences to you padfoot."

Sirius looked at his godson with pride he may have never wanted the lordship but he was happy he took it and taught Harry now because he wouldn't have realized that but his nature wouldn't let him get outsmarted without retorting, "oh I've noticed that you haven't let go of nymphadora's hand pup." He snickered.

Harry's whole face turned red and he let go fast but snickered back when Dora kicked him in the shin and followed up with her typical Complaint about her name.

Then a cracked was heard and a small house elf tan forward, "Harry potter must not go to hogwarts school this year he be in danger."

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Narcissa spoke up.

The now named dobby saw her and trembled "mistress cissy i just be warning the great Harry potter about masters plans this year."

Harry noticed a few letters sticking out of his bed sheet, "dobby those aren't my letters are they?" Dobby still trembling pulled out a stack of letters and scared of his mistresses orders he handed them off to harry. Harry eyed the letters and noticed a few of them were glowing black so he pulled on a glove and separated a few, " padfoot could you please destroy those letters they are charmed somehow."

Sirius nodded but Narcissa cast a spell and was stunned when he was right. Harry smiled and took a sip of butter beer that his mum had just placed in front of him. "I have mage sight aunt cissy. I can't quite tell the charms yet but I do know when something is charmed." She just nodded and followed sirius to gringots after the letters finished burning.

After a hearty meal the potters and tonks began shopping starting with flourish and was absolutely swamped due to a man named gilderoy Lockhart signing books. After a confrontation in which Harry may have accidentally punched said man straight in the balls a redheaded woman cried out, "why would you do that?!"

Harry glared at the woman, "a stranger tried to grab me and drag me somewhere what else was I supposed to do?"

All the adults except said woman nodded in agreement. Heading out Harry noticed a redheaded man and blond headed man were in a fistfight. He approached and stood next to a little redhead female. Smirking he kneeled down, "hey is that your dad?" She jumped and nodded with a red face when she noticed who was talking to her. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry concentrate really hard and the man's clothes began to freeze over this slowed the blond down and the redheaded man landed a nice right hook right in his face promptly dropping the man on his ass. The other man looked around and saw Harry with his had raised and walked over.

"Harry potter I have to thank you for that assistance it felt good to land that hit Arthur weasley." He said while holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet the father of Fred and George sir."

Arthur looked confused, "not Ronald then?"

Harry's smile left his face, "I'm afraid he and I had a minor disagreement after he bullied my sister in all but blood hermione and tried to do the same when he noticed I had a few friends in slitherin house. I don't like bullies sir I had to deal with that a lot before I came back to the wizard in world and found my mum again."

Arthur just smiled and nodded, "well I'm happy some of my family could make friends with you at least."

After leaving the book store never noticing hermione blushing at his sister comment behind him they bought the rest of their supplies and picked up neville Longbottom and his grandma along the way lily lead the kids to ollivanders, "mum I already have my wand why are we heading to the wand shop?"

Lily smiled down at her son, "simple sweetheart, it's always wise to check every year to make sure your wand is still the best match for you."

Neville grandma looked furious but could not say anything due to the amount of people around.

Entering the shop almost instantly a wand flew off the shelf and smacked tonks in the head which caused her to stumble and fall. Harry and neville were rolling on the ground laughing at that when ollivanders picked the wand up.

"Hmm thirteen inches, made from the wood of a changling tree and the core of a male metamorphmagus. It has been awhile since a wand was so compatible it just flew off the shelf like that."

Tonks took Harry's hand when he offered it and grabbed the wand out of ollivanders hands. It was like a blue aura surrounded the wand and then promptly faded. The wand felt so right to her.

"Mr. Ollivander is that the wand with my hair in it then?" Asked Harry and tonks eyes widened at that.

Inspecting Harry's wand he nodded His head," yes indeed it is Mr. Potter. Might I say that this wand loves being with you its the happiest I've ever seen one of my wands."

Awhile later and a big scolding by Harry to Augusta about treating neville like he's his father when neville got his own wand made of cherry wood and unicorn hair.

Walking into magical menagerie Harry bought a ton of owl treats. "Harry bear why are we here? Eyelops is much cheeper."

"Sorry Dora Hedwig prefers the treats from here not their."

Both Harry and tonks felt a pull from the shop though. Tonks found a large chameleon and had fun playing change the color with it. Harry was drawn to a rock by the window however as soon as his figures touched the thing it cracked and water leaked out. And out emerged a tiny little bird and lily gasped. "Harry do you realize what that is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Baby that's the rarest Phoenix of all the water Phoenix. It's chosen you as it's companion."

 _Harry_

Harry looked at the Phoenix in wonder and bought it and the chameleon Dora found for a familiar. Harry smiled as the tiny bird stood and snuggled into his cheek.

Harry walked into gringots to begin the ritual after parting ways with his friends and a quick stop by saint mungos for a potion that helped heal the malnourishment his body had suffered for eleven years.

Downing the potion and laying in the water Harry passed out unknown to him however his new Phoenix companion was snuggled into his chest when the water in cased them.

Harry opened his eyes, "hello harry."

Harry whirled around and saw a woman their with long brown hair and sea blue eyes.

"Shall we get started love?"

 **to be continued**

 **Should I age Harry or keep him the same?**

 **Also what should we name the Phoenix?.**


	12. Chapter 121

**A/N**

 **So I have had a ton of responses asking me to age harry so that is what I plan to do.**

 **As for the Phoenix It is female and thank you to Islingr-kun her name is now adurna, for this fic it means water in the elvish language.**

Now for those who are worried it will put a separation between Harrys friends a day him I will try not to do that, Harry will be close to his friends but as I got a few complaints about tonks kinda being a background character right now I want to fix that.

As for the spelling and grammar problems, anyone is welcome to be my beta just ask me.

One last thing like tonks harry will have a favorite for to take so unless specified harry will have ice blue hair with pink highlights and one eye will be silver while the other is violet.

lily was anxious, her son had been in cased in water for three full day, she watched as the water slowly started to recede from his body. As harry opened his eyes and looked around with his silver and violet eyes lily saw her son had in fact aged three years just like the goblin had said might happen.

As he was standing up in a rush of water his Phoenix appeared and landed on his shoulder. Lily noticed the Phoenix tattoo that spread across his torso.

Exiting the room harry found himself enveloped in a hug by his mum. Harry smiled and returned it in full.

"Ah, Mr. Potter there you are quite the experience to see that ritual again. Come along let's get you dressed."

After harry changed he found himself in a meeting room. "Alright now on to the will of one James potter as you requested lady potter."

The goblin popped a cork and harry saw his father appear out of the smoke.

"This is my final will and testament.

Being of sound mind and body I leave the following to the following people.

To my wife lily potter should she have survived I leave the head of house position until our son harry potter comes of age. Harry this means you'll watch after your mum when you take the head of house position.

To my brother in all but blood sirius black I leave the contents of vault 63. Do not let my wife know I had these items, I may not have used them out of school but she'd bring me back to life to kill me again if she knew.

To my friend Remus lupin I leave a years worth of Wolfsbane and the instructions to have harry read page 394 of the potter family grimoir.

harry tuned most the rest out as he opened the book and saw the title of possible werewolf cure

finally to my only son and heir harry potter.

Harry looked up at this.

harry I leave you everything I own not already given away with the instructions to go straight to vault 64. I have a feeling you'll like the contents of this vault.

That's all with this being said prongs signing off for the last time. Mischief managed."

The Phantom version of James faded And lily spoke up, "I wish to know what is in vault 63 please."

The goblin just smirked, "a ton of play wizard and pictures of girls from his school days."

Harry took a step back as a fire red aura surrounded his mother, "oh? Harry baby I may have to bring your father back from the grave."

In a distant place another man with wild raven hair and hazel eyes sneezed and started trembling, "damn it goblin. She wasn't supposed to hear what was in that vault."

Back in gringots harry spoke up trying to diffuse his mother's anger, "what's in vault 64 griphook?"

After shuffling a few papers he looked up, " half of a set of flying motorcycles it would seem. The other half is owned by lord black."

Harry smiled and they retrieved the motorcycle.

Exiting the bank all of the wizards and witches stared at harry with envy or list in their eyes. They stopped by twilfit and tattings and some muggle clothes store to buy harry an entirely new wardrobe for harry.

harry were being followed. adurna said in his head.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a little old lady behind him but her body was sparkling slightly. Harry smirked and turned a corner, he focused his morphing ability and morphed into an old man.

After walking out he snuck up on the old lady and wrapped his arms around her waist, "you know Dora it's not polite to follow someone like that."

Tonks squeaked and twirled around and dropped her transformation all the way down to her base form.

Harry smirked and dropped his transformation. "So that's what you look like dora? I like what I see." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Then leaned in and halted a hairs breath away from her lips barely grazing each other. "The question is, since we're about the same age now do you like what you see?"

Tonks was speachless, she knew her harry was going to be older when they saw each other again but wasn't prepared for this just yet.

Harry smirked a little and finished the distance between them, his lips enveloped hers and she wasn't sure what to do but return the kiss that had already curled her toes.

"Ehem.'" Both teenagers jumped apart. "Harry dear, Do try not to let me catch you two doing much more than snogging, you may be fifteen now but I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet."

Judging from the smirks and stifled laughs pad foot and moony must be behind her. "Well cuz, judging from the glassed look in you eyes he just curled tour toes."

Tonka shot sirius a dirty look and whispered to harry, "well talk about this later Harry bear." And walked off to the fireplace.

Harry just smirked at his family, "thanks for ruining the moment mum."

Lily had a slight smile on her face, "just be happy I am allowing you to be with nymmie. Your still my little boy after all.

For the next few weeks harry had to do tests and exams to prove he was able to advance to fifth year classes.

Faster than expected harry found himself on hogwarts express with his head him tonks lap.

"So this is what you look like now huh harry." Hermione and the rest of the group entered into the compartment.

"Come here mia." Harry spoke up sleepily. Hermione walked forward and harry put his hand on her head.

Everyone else's smiled as they saw Hermione's hair go from bushy to nicely curled down her back. However harry also pulled out his wand and muttered reducio.

Hermione felt a tingle on her teeth and grabbed a mirror from her trunk. She saw her teeth had shrunk to the point we're the looked like they were normal size. "That's my mia, you look so much cuter now. Not that you weren't cute before." Hermione's face turned really Red at that.

After that harry fell asleep along with tonks and only woke up after the train Started to slow down into hogsmead station. Looking around neville looked ashamed but the girls were either coeing over a picture or smirking at them.

After changing they rode the carriages to the great hall When harry bent down and whispered," I expect to get a copy of that picture sometime." Into daphne's ear. Causing her face to become red.

When harry entered the great hall every eye turned to him and widened when they saw the Phoenix on his shoulder. Sitting down next to dora harry had to hold back a laugh at the look of pure fury and envy In the head masters eyes.

As he lay down for the evening though Harrys scar burned slightly, "two horcrux are in the school?" With that he fell asleep

 **A/N**

 **I know shorter than usual but I'm running into writers block for this story lately I'm open to suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I will admit this chapter is shot I hate chamber of secrets not much happened so...yea were glancing over it sorry. I wasn't sure how to do year two it's why I haven't updated this in so long but I decided to just...you know not do it. Like I said I hate year two.**

 **I don't own HP**

Year two was uneventful for Harry except for the fact that he got moved ahead three years. Harry found a new friend to add to his group. He met a blonde first year named Luna, Harry liked her she was quirky and unique. His group had lunch together every day, Luna kinda through Hermione for a loop with her creatures but really she had been in the magic world for two years so she didn't know very much. The year was straight forward with the only events happening was Dora joining the hufflepuff quiditch team as a chaser with Harry, and Mrs. Norris being petrified. Harry however was concerned, more and more food around him was optioned and he had no doubt him and his friends would be under their control if it wasn't for his mage sight. Also a little redheaded girl seemed to be under a bad curse too. it seemed like every day her aura would get darker and darker.

The school however was on edge because more and more people were being petrified and Harry felt helpless to try to fix it. He knew that the monster was a basilisk. The serpent in the leviathan told him that much.

Harry had found the diadem of Rowena ravenclaw early on in the year And killed the soul in the thing after destroying all the compulsions and protective wards on the thing. It wasnt easy to rip the soul out and put it in a nearby cabnet but Harry destroyed it none the less. Professor sprout was amazed that one of her puffs had found a long lost artifact in the school. After that Harry snuck out of the school and destroyed the ring in gaunts shack and found a snake that was clearly another one in an old house belonging to the riddles just like the previous lady leviathan told him. He traveled to gringots and with the help of the goblins he found hufflepuffs cup and cleansed it. Again the teachers were amazed when Harry turned up with another artifact that Dumbledore called him up near the end of the year.

Not before Harry's friends Hermione and Luna were petrified However.

"Ah Harry my boy sit. Tell me how did you find those two artifacts? They've been lost for centuries."

Lily walked in and sat next to her son but before Dumbledore could send her away Harry spoke up, "well... The diadem never left hogwarts I think. I found it in the room of requirements. As for the cup... i will admit i left campus but that's just because Uncle pad foot made me his heir and i needed to sign a few things and open my vault. Which just so happened to have the cup. I assume aunt Bellatrix had it but due to Sirius abolishing her marriage the blacks took control of it. Lily daw a gleam of hope in the old man's eyes and frowned.

" a weeks worth of detention with me Harry. And fifty points from Hufflepuff You know your not supposed to leave the school." Lily spoke up and smirked slightly at the subtle pissed look in Dumbledore's eyes. _'take that old man. I'm not letting my baby have one Second alone with you.'_

All of the sudden an announcement went off saying that everyone was to go to their dorms. Harry threw his cloak on and saw the message on the wall and cursed under his breath thinking of the little redheaded girl.

Harry made a dash towards his dorms and dropped his cloak off. Before he could get out though Dora stopped him and insisted on coming with him. Harry and Dora made it to the bathroom and Harry hissed the sink open. Adurna flashed onto his shoulder and the two of them jumped down the pipe.

"Harry bear what is this place?"

Harry smiled and took her hand, "this is the chamber of secrets babe. I can't just leave that little redhead down here to die like that."

Entering into the chamber proper both Harry and Dora saw her laying down. As Dora was checking for a pulse Harry noticed a man standing off to the side and narrowed his eyes when his mage sight showed his whole body was pure magic.

"She won't wake."

"She's fine for now Dora. If we can destroy this thing then she'll wake up."

After Tom called upon the serpent Harry and Dora ran but Dora's natural clumsiness kicked in and she twisted her ankle. Harry narrowed his eyes and called out journal died screaming and the man exploded.

After dispersing the fire and dispatching the monster that resulted the basilisk lowered her head and hissed out 'you freed me child. The kids you.' Harry smiled and placed a hand on her nosed and gasped when a golden sight enveloped both of them and she shrunk down and wrapped herself around his waist Laying her head over his shoulder. "Ahhh...it feels good to have a master again. Don't worry love. My basilisk vision will never affect someone unless you allow it now.'

Harry carried Dora over to Ginny and she was freaking out.

Harry smiled and stretched his mind out and calmed her down. Then he used his water to pull all of the residual dark magic out of her body.

"Come on Gin. Your family is waiting for you."

Adurna flashed Harry his new basilisk friend and the three humans out of the chamber.

By that point Harry was carrying a passed out Ginny in his arms and and carrying Dora on his back when he heard a woman shouting.

"Albus we have to find her she's my only daughter! " the woman screeched.

"Oh! You must be the elder Weasleys then "

All five adults twirled around and widened their eyes when they saw him.

"Ginny!" The woman shouted and took her little girl into her arms.

"Don't worry. She's just tired. She was being possessed by a dark artifact, I destroyed it and helped purge the remaining darkness from her. She'll still need a mind healer however... here take this and tell him to charge to the potter account." He handed her a card with his own mind healer on it.

The woman with a monocle approached, "Mr. Potter! Is that a Basilisk on your shoulder?"

Harry smiled, "I was going to register her yes. She bonded with me down in the chamber and because of that she can't kill or petrify anyone else." Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder next to Adurna and everyone but Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Ms. tonks may I ask what you are doing on back?" professor McG asked.

"Twisted my ankle back in the chamber. Harry bear was gonna take me to the hospital wing after this."

The redheaded woman narrowed her eyes, " I hardly think that a proper lady should be having that attitude in public."

Tonks scoffed, "please. Proper lady my ass. I ain't changing and my Harry bear likes me the way I am."

Harry smiled and headed off to the infirmary.

After the next week the school awarded Harry and Dora with special rewards for services to the school And Harry and his friends had a nice end of the year feast in the kitchens with Harry's new house elf Dobby which he freed from the malfoy family and bonded with


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

summer passed for Harry super fast without much happening, at least until Peter Petigrew was spotted in London. Standing on the platform Sirius pulled Harry to the side, "listen pup. Peter will no doubt come after one of us, I want you to promise me not to look for him. He may be a pathetic excuse for a wizard but he still knows some rare magic he picked up from the other death eaters."

Harry nodded, "I can take care of him if need be Padfoot. However he's going down if he comes after me."

"Agreed pup. Have fun at school."

Boarding the train Harry entered the compartment with all his friends and smiled, "sorry guys. Cant talk right now, professor Sprout .she me a prefect this year." Harry threw his school robes on and walked to the perfect carriage was. After the meeting he returned to his compartment, he had gotten the last patrol. Walking down the train with the female prefect Harry began to wonder where Dora was hadn't seen her on the train yet. Then the train jerked forward and he nearly lost his footing.

Instantly the windows froze and Harry began to hear yelling, 'dementors.' Rushing down the train Harry caught a glimpse of pink hair in a compartment but didn't pay much attention. The compartment opened and a man with ragid, robes stepped out and met his eyes Harry nodded at his Uncle. Both shot off a patronus, one a wolf and the other a leviathan. At least until the whole train was swarmed by dementors. Harry heard Dora scream and looked back, his patronus faded and he closed his eyes. An image of the first time Harry had realized he loved Dora came to mind.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" again the serpent leapt from his wand but this time massive waves of magic erupted from the serpant pushing all the dementors away. The serpent faded and Harry looked all around him, kids were staring at him wide eyed. Be looked to his hands and noticed and emerald green aura around him. Taking a deep breath the color faded and Remus thumped him on the back. Harry went into the compartment and found Dora curled into a ball.

"Please don't be dead Harry bear. Were supposed to get married and have babies together, wake up." She was mumbling.

Harry cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss, "it's fine Dora. I'm still here, eat this chocolate." For the rest of the trip Dora clung to Harry like a lifeline. Pulling into the station Harry met with the rest of his friends and passed some chocolate out. It was pouring rain outside unfortunately though so Harry waved his hand and the group traveled to the carriages completely dry.

"What were those things Harry?" Hermione asked once they were in a carriage.

"Dementors Hermione." The lack of a nickname showed how mad he was that they were at school. "Padfoot told me they were stationed at hogwarts this year to catch Pettigrew, Dumbledore encouraged the minister to send them. Bloody old man is losing his mind sending creatures that suck all of the happiness out of someone. I have Susan's aunt bringing up charges against him but it might take a while, with his political pull it's got to be rock solid or he'll squeeze his way through."

"Harry, its Dumbledore. Hes the headmaster you need to respect him." Hermione said.

Harry merely raised and eyebrow and pointed a finger, "finite incantatem." Hermione collapsed and quickly rose again. "On top of him charming you Hermione hes been stealing from my vaults since my dad died. Lied to my mom for eleven years, let a possessed teacher into the school, which I guarantee he knew about. Said teacher let a troll in the school and he did nothing but try to send us to our dorms, of which half the school lived in the place the troll was said to be. Then he had the stone in school, the protections were so easy a group of first years beat them. He probably knew about the diary as well, and the basilisk cont even get me started on the fact that he didn't do anything but sit on his ass and say were fine. I mean we could've owl ordered mandrake roots to make the cure last year. I did but Dumbles intercepted me on the way to the hospital wing and destroyed the stock saying it was dangerous to order things I didn't know about. So no Hermione, I plan on taking Dumbles down. Hes not a light wizard, hes a dark lord who takes everything he wants in the name of the greater good." Hermione was stunned, but looking back she did have to agree that things were suspicious in her years at hogwarts.

Harry didn't eat a thing that night as every scrap of food was potioned up. He just listened to Dumbles rant about how they needed the dementors for protection and that the incident on the train wouldn't happen again. As he sat down Harry felt something was off, he looked around and realized that he didn't want to puke looking at the griffindor table. "Oi, Fred George. Wheres your pig of a brother? I just realized I didn't want to puke looking over at your table."

"Ah

You

See

He

Had

Such bad

Grades last year

That he didn't pass

Even one of his classes

So he got expelled

Mum was furious

Especially since the board of governors did it not Dumbles."

Harry nodded his head, "ah. Yea that would explain that, cant say I'm surprised. When I was considering being his friend all he wanted to do was play chess and fuck around, had we stayed friends he probably wouldve had Mia do all his work for him. Dude is an idiot, howd he end up like that? Even Ginny is showing more promise that him."

Both twins shrugged, "mum coddles him. Even when we left for school she said her Ronniekins couldn't be that bad and made him enough food for ten people and he still complained about being hungry."

Harry snorted, "sounds like my muggle cousin, he was the same way. Except he bullied everyone out of his way, including teachers so he never got expelled."

Harry entered into his common room and was pulled off to the side, "Harry bear. I don't want to be alone right now can I sleep with you tonight please?" Harry was surprised at seeing his usual bubbly love with a smile that could chase a dementor away scared and worried. He wrapped her in a hug and led her to his room and pulled her close to his chest drifting off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **I plan on this ending with year four...so buckle up I have plans for the tasks, for now though we have dementors, boggarts, and murderers.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter sorry.**

Harry entered into defense class only to be redirected to an empty classroom, inside he listened to several people talk about a bogart. He shared some laughs when people called the spell out but got worried when Dora approached. The dancing ballarina started to shift and suddenly he was looking at himself two years ago. His eyes were lifeless and he wasnt breathing. Professor Lupin paled at the image and Dora started shaking. Then something came over her and she shouted "ridikulus." The dead Harry shifted and turned into one where he was dancing with her, not necessarily funny but she giggled.

Harry smiled and approached the bogart and it started shifting. Remus got up to interfere but was frozen when he saw his best friend standing before him.

James Potter glared at Harry, "you're not worthy of the Potter name. I should've given you up just like the dark lord asked." The bogart shifted again and their stood Lily Potter.

"I left you at my sisters on purpose. I was hoping they killed you, but no the freak survives." The bogart shifted to Vernon Petunia and Dudley all of them shouting freak. By this point Harry was visibly shaking and paper so much he could put the ghosts to shame.

With one final shift the bogart took the form of Dora, "love? How could I ever return love for a freak. I'd rather you just disappear into nothing." Harry let out a wail that sounded vaguely animalistic. White flames erupted from his body and any liquid in the room began to float around the whole room. The bogart was ripped to shreds pretty fast and everyone stood still, frozen by the massive power surge. Remus and Tonks were trying to get to Harry but his magic was pushing them back. At least until a metallic clank fell and Harry fell silent, his magic swirled all around him but nobody could get close except Tonks.

Dora slowly approached shifting her hair and eyes rapidly so his magic would recognize her, "Harry bear?" She reached out a hand and took it but Harry couldn't react. Seeing everyone he loved seemed to have shut him down. Her eyes widened at the ring that lay on the floor next to him. "Remus, what is this?"

Remus's eyes widened, "that...where did you get that?"

Tonks just shook her head, "it was here next to him."

"Tonks...think very carefully about whether you put that thing on or not. That's a soul ring, it is created when a magical person is so in love that there very soul cries for you...this is Harry's soul trying to bond with yours. You put that on, and in the eyes of magic you will be considered married."

Dora gaped at the ring, "why now though?"

Remus shook his head, "he took that bogart too personally, my guess is his magic is attempting to change your mind..that or fulfill the wish bogart you wanted."

Tonks stared at the ring and slipped it on her finger, "Harry. Hey look, I put your ring on." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips by this point Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers burst into the room and gaped at the power exuding from Harry. Dumbledore scowled slightly when he saw the ring and the two children kissing.

Everyone gasped when both magics began to twist and mingle together, as another ring formed on Harry's finger. Dora pulled back and placed her forehead on his, "I still want an actual marriage though."

Harry smiled, "for you love, I'd go to the ends of the earth." Suddenly both collapsed and passed out.

0000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was casting spells furiously, nothing he did was working though. The ancient soul bond would destroy anything he tried to do to take him from Nymphadora.

He placed back and forth trying to figure out how this would work, he obviously couldn't keep his promise to Molly anymore.

00000000000000000000000

Poppy Pomphrey was smiling widely, "its the ancient soul bond Minerva. They cant be taken away from eachother now."

Minerva nodded with a rare smile as well, "of course it is. Like father like son, James went to extreme lengths for Lily as well."

Lily laughed, "yes, that's true. But not even he wouldve gone so far as to tie our souls together. I guess I have a daughter in law now."

Ted and Andromeda burst into the room panting signifying that they ran the whole way here, "what happened Lils?" Andromeda gasped out.

Lily laughed, "Harry's bogart was of all of us rejecting him and calling him a freak, your daughter hit him hardest. It would seem he loves her so much Droms, that he initiated a soul bond. Looks like were sisters now." Both Tonks looked with wide eyes at the soul rings of legend on the twos fingers.

Andromeda smiled, "well, we still have to have a regular wedding dont we?"

Ted huffed and plopped down next to his daughter and new son in law, "skipped my threatening you and all my other fatherly duties didn't you Harry. What can you tell us about the bond?"

Minerva spoke up, "it's a very rare bond Ted. It requires constant contact with the other, in this case both if there wands accomplished that because they have each others hair in them. A deep love comes next and a massive power surge. When Harry tried to banish the Bogart he couldn't do it with young miss Tonks face. Her words caused his magic to either accomplish her last words, or change her mind. It's a powerful bond, according to legend neither of them will ever be able to fall for love potions or compulsion charms ever again."

"Dont worry dad. I'd kill myself before I hurt Dora." Harry spoke up.

Ted huffed, "good to hear, at least I got that out."

Harry laughed weakly sleep calling him back, "as long as I have my family. I'll always pull through. No matter what obstical."

Lily and Andromeda were giggling at the letters they just received. Ted picked it up and began to read.

 _dear Mr. And Mrs. Tonks_

 _We congratulate your family on your daughters soul bond. We would like to meet you to discuss the union between house potter and Black._

 _We look forward to any offspring that these two produce, seeing as they are bound to be powerful._

Griphook

Ted huffed again, "really? Talking about my future grandchildren...its to soon."

0000000000000

Lucius Malfoy entered into the headmasters office to hear screaming and ranting. He glared at the Weasley matriarch and silenced her.

"What seems to be the problem Albus."

Albus frowned, "I'm afraid Sirius made Harry his heir Lucius. Your family wont be getting the fortune."

Lucius leapt up, "the boy has now claim to the lord black title."

Albus sighed, "today he accidentally performed the ancient soul bond marriage. To Nymphadora Tonks nee black, due to that he does."

Lucius collapsed, "with my marriage annuled I barely have two knuts to rub together. I was counting on that money."

Dumbledore released Molly and she visibly paled, "any chance for my Ginny?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "not unless she can get him to fall in love with him naturally, the ancient soul bond stops any and all controlling methods, such as love potions and charms."

Molly collapsed, "it's a chance though?"

Albus nodded, "he is heir potter and heir black. Legally he can marry twice."

Lucius scowled, "then we kill him and take his money by conquest."

Albus sighed, "yes. Harry is too out of control. He needs to die before he destroys everything. I think its time to bring back the triwizard tournament Lucius.

Molly scowled and muttered under her breath, "just like his father. I tried to seduce James and he avoided every attempt. Now his son is doing the same thing. Albus, I need to talk to Ginny about this, we'll speak later."

 **to be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Im...not gonna lie, I went and re read this story...it says something when incant even follow my own writing...I'm now marking this story down for rewrite. I need to redo this. I added a bunch of random stuff in and even I became confused. If someone is interested in beta for the rewrite please PM me.


End file.
